Moonblaster
by SweetRhapsody
Summary: Based on Transformers Animated. Prowl falls for an ex-Decepticon femme who's put a painful past under lock and password. What happens when she's kidnapped under the pretense of knowing valuable info? ProwlxOC BlitzwingxOC OpxBee Rated M for a reason
1. Ninjaboy

Chapter 1: Ninjaboy

Prowl found it amusing and simultaneously confusing how quickly Moonblaster had adapted to Earth's traditions and cultures. It was funny, really, seeing a big, lime green and black striped Autobot femme having conversations with humans about rock bands and video games. Through all her eccentricities, she was everyone's best friend, and even Ratchet liked her in his own way. Everyone's best friend except..Prowl's.

"Hmm..Hey, Ninjaboy." She said, barely raising her left hand in a wave as she walked by, her blue retro visor firmly fixed on the book "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" in her right hand. She was obviously walking to her room, all the way at the other end of the base.

The nickname 'Ninjaboy' had been given to him quite a while back, when Moonblaster joined the Autobots and saw him at work with his Shurikens and stealth. She found the stealth fascinating, but couldn't care less if she mastered it.

"I'd prefer it if you'd please call me by my name, like everyone else does." He shot back, with a hint of venom in his voice.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face him, being careful to bookmark her page before closing the book. She looked up at him--he was slightly taller than her--and widened the left side of her visor.

"Well, then. Too bad I'm not everyone else, then isn't it?" She said in a slight British accent as she smirked. "Besides, I was close enough..Ninjaboy." With that, she re-opened her book, turned back around and continued walking.

Prowl sighed. This femme had a song for every situation and she was chanting away cheerily to the "Spiderman" theme as she sauntered to her room.

"Ninjaboy, Ninjaboy. Wants to be called Prowl instead."

The mech started thinking to himself, considering on whether or not to throw a shuriken at the wall outside her room, and even picked one out, then thought better of it. For all he knew, Moonblaster could be the last Autobot femme left. He couldn't risk it. But before he could put the shuriken back..

"Hey Prowl! Whatcha lookin' at!?quot; A small voice asked from behind.

Prowl--who had momentarily zoned out--let out a small, dignified sort of yelp and threw his arms up, resulting in a shuriken lodged in the ceiling. Having gotten over the initial shock of being snuck up on and not even hearing the culprit, the tall, gold mech turned around to see Bumblebee.

"Whoa. You're kinda..jittery today, huh?" Bumblebee asked grinning.

"Hmm. I was just thinking and I didn't hear you." Prowl replied.

"How could you NOT hear me!?quot; The yellow mech asked incredulously. "I was practically stomping!" He paused thoughtfully. "What were you thinking about anyways? Killing Moony in her recharge cycle with a ninja star?" When the other mech didn't respond, 'Bee continued. "Prowl, I know you don't like Moony, but that's no excuse to kill her."

Prowl shook his head.

"I dislike Moonblaster, yes, but I would not deactivate her."

Suddenly, Bumblebee donned an anxious look. "Uhh," He looked around. "Me an' Sari were playing hide and go seek. I need to hide!" With that, He ran to the nearest shadowed are and tried his hardest to blend in despite his bright colouring.

As if on cue, a small, high-pitched voice called from nearby, "Bumblebee! I'm gonna find you!" Sari ran in a few seconds later and looked up to the tall black and gold mech, and before she could say anything, he pointed his thumb in the direction of Bumblebee's hiding spot. "Thanks Ninjaboy!" She exclaimed happily as Bumblebee reluctantly stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh not you, too." Prowl muttered, then vaguely wondered how many others had heard Moonblaster refer to him as 'Ninjaboy'.


	2. Decepticons for Breakfast

Chapter 2: Decepticons for Breakfast

"So what was all that about deactivating me in my recharge cycle last night?" Moonblaster asked early the next morning after all the Autobots had gathered in the main part of the base. She smiled knowingly. "I heard my name, 'ninja star', and 'in her recharge cycle', before I went into recharge. Come to think of it.." She paused for a bit. "I don't think I even got any rest last night. I blame it on Mark Twain and you two. What have you boys got to say for yourselves?" She turned in Prowl and Bumblebee's direction. The latter stifled a giggle.

"Prowl was aiming shurkins-" The yellow mech was temporarily cut off by the gold one, as Prowl corrected him.

"Shur-i-kens."

"Whatever. He was aiming ninja stars at your head last night!" He finished, grinning from audio to audio.

Prowl started to protest--to correct Bumblebee again--but Moonblaster interrupted with a long, drawn out--obviously fake--gasp.

"I know you hate me, but that' no reason to kill me, Ninjaboy." The femme replied, shaking a finger at Prowl.

"Uh..Don't mean to interrupt but.." Bulkhead spoke up. "but isn't that the reason we're fighting Decepticons..cause we hate them?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Optimus intervened, turning to Prowl. "You threw throwing stars at her HEAD?!" Suddenly, everyone started talking at once--and not even about the same thing--and the gold mech had to wait minute or two so he could tell his side of the story.

"No, no. I was aiming a Shuriken at the wall outside her room, not her head." Prowl explained patiently.

"Then how did that shurkin-" Moonblaster started.

"Shur-i-ken."

"Whatever! How did it end up in the ceiling, Mr. Suave Ninja?" She finished, giving both Prowl and Bumblebee a good look at her fusion cannon as she stretched.

"Bumblebee snuck up on me." He replied simply.

"'Surely you can't be serious!" She tapped into a radio station that was using movie quotes between songs, then paused. "'I am serious, and don't call me Shirley." She looked at Prowl curiously. "But you, of all mechs, Ninjaboy, would've heard someone coming a mile away. What wrong with you all of a sudden?"

The tall mech shrugged his shoulders.

"I zoned out."

Before he could elaborate, there was an urgent beeping from the computer console on the opposite wall.

"Teletraan 1 to all Autobots. Decepticons have been sighted."

"Great. Awesome. Perfect. Decepticons first thing in the morning." Moonblaster complained right before she let out a yawn. "Just what I've always wanted."

"Quit complaining, and let's get going." Ratchet cut in suddenly.

"My, you're a fine one to talk, Mr. One-Servo-In-The-Scrap-Heap." Moonblaster pointed out. Bumblebee and Sari were the only two left laughing at her remark as everyone else had already transformed and left. "Oh.." Moonblaster let her voice trail off, as she surveyed the area. "It's only Starscream and Blitzwing this time." She then smiled ruefully, remembering the last time the Autobots and the Decepticons had clashed.

"Dibs on Blitzwing." The femme and Prowl both stated immediately, then both glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Hold it." Prime stopped Moonblaster from running off like a maniac and getting herself off-lined. "Blitzwing is three bots rolled into one, and not just personality-wise. He's strong too." The Autobot leader paused and turned to the huge green mech. "Bulkhead, I want you to work with Moonblaster and Prowl. Bumblebee, Ratchet and I will take Starscream down."

"You got it, Bossbot." Bulkhead agreed.

"What're we waiting for, then?" The femme inquired, an excited glint in the look she gave the two mechs, despite the visor that hid her optics. "Let's get that sonofagun!" She then turned heel and ran to the spot where Blitzwing was standing, firing random shots in every direction. Prowl and Bulkhead didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Vhat? You zink zree veak Autobots vill take me down?" He asked, glaring at Moonblaster through his own visor, the one that belonged to the hot-headed side of him. He chuckled, then pointed to her. "You're first."

"Fair enough. Bring it on, Three-face." She then tuned into the radio and cranked the volume up full blast. "Hit me with your best shot, fire away!" With that, she charged him, spikes growing out of her knuckles as she prepared to punch him in the face and do considerable damage.

Unfortunately, he'd been paying attention the last time they'd met, and knew what her next move would be. He reared back, and planted a powerful kick to her middle. She grunted as she was sent flying backwards, and let out a bit of a whimper as she landed with a soft clang..into someone's arms.

Prowl staggered backwards slightly as he caught Moonblaster and carefully let her down to her feet. She muttered a 'thank you', then glared at Blitzwing with a hatred so strong it could've frozen a lick of fire.

"Shame on you." Blitzwing shook a finger at her after he changed faces to the cold, calculating side of him. "Music from ze 80's does not qualify as fight music."

"Hmph." She continued glaring, then grinned. "So be it." She switched radio stations, and the song she picked was so loud it almost blew out her own speakers. Doomsday Clock, by Smashing Pumpkins. "That better, cupcake?"

Blitzwing looked mildly surprised, but quickly switched faces back to the hot-headed side. "You're going down, femme!"

"Psssht.." She scoffed, stalling as she tried to think up her next move. "I eat Decepticons for breakfast."

While Moonblaster was taunting and teasing the psychopathic Decepticon, Prowl took his chance and snuck off.

"Ha! You're all talk und no shock!"

"That can be changed, cupcake." She retorted, but before she had time to charge her fusion cannon, Prowl jumped Blitwing from behind, distracting the Decepticon long enough for Bulkhead to run up and jump on him, right after Prowl got to a safe distance. "WHOA!" Moonblaster exclaimed. She'd forgotten that Prowl and Bulkhead were there. She turned off her radio and stared as Bulkhead got up.

"Sorry, my bad." He said, grinning as he looked down at the pancaked Decepticon.

"There is NO way he's getting back up on his own." The femme observed as Prowl approached her.

"Hmph." The gold mech grunted.

"Wow..you guys..Was that planned?" She asked.

"Mhmm." But Prowl was much too distracted to give her a proper answer. He was sercretly scanning her chassis. When he caught Moonblaster, something in his processor clicked and he realized how withdrawn he'd been all this time, and he planned to get Moonblaster to think the same way about him as he thought about her. "I didn't want you to have all the fun."

Prowl's attraction had only just sparked, and already, the femme to whom he was attracted, was getting suspicious.

"Huh. Usually, you could care less." She noted, frowning slightly.

"You think I would've stood by and let you do all the work? Being a high ninja, I like to get in on the action too." With that, he offered her a very rare smile and walked off.

"Ooohh yeah. There's definitely something wrong with Prowl's circuitry."

--

Featured songs: Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Pat Benetar), and Doomsday Clock (Smashing Pumpkins)


	3. Secret Admirer

Chapter 3: Secret Admirer

"Hey, Ninjaboy, are you OK?" Moonblaster asked after they'd all returned to base. "You were acting kinda funny earlier."

"I am fine." Prowl assured her, trying to keep his gaze fixated on her face, rather than letting it roam over her bright-to-the-point-of-blinding chassis.

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes**. Certain."

"OK." She shrugged her shoulders, making the wheels that were connected to her shoulder blades spin as she walked off back to her room.

"Hey, Prowl." Sari said, looking up at the mech who was almost headed to his own room.

"Hmm." Was his only response.

"You like Moonblaster, **don't you**?" Sari asked, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"What?" He inquired, trying for the life of him to keep the guilt out of his voice as he crouched down to get closer to the small human's eye-level. "Now, what makes you think that?"

She gave him a sly grin in return.

"I've seen those looks you gave her. I may be young, but that doesn't mean I don't know how guys work." She replied.

Prowl sighed.

"OK, you caught me. Just don't tell her, please." He practically begged.

"I won't don't worry." She assured him. "But I do have some advice for you."

"Advice?"

"Yep. Give her flowers." She paused and waited for Prowl to start to say something before she continued. "I know what you're thinking. 'Why would I give her flowers? That's a human tradition.' Well, you've noticed how much time Moonblaster spends surfing the internet, right?" Prowl nodded. "Chances are, she would've looked up human romantic customs. She'd get the meaning."

"True and point well made, but how would I get her the flowers? It's not like I can just walk into the store." Prowl pointed out.

"I'll get them" Sari offered. "Just tell me what you want."

The mech thought for a bit, then pulled up an internet browser on his internal computer and after a good deal of searching, he'd made his decision. He had decided on a bunch of roses and carnations, then rethought things a bit. There had to more to it than that. Moonblaster was often really crazy and sometimes--he had to admit--really easily distracted and amused. A few more searches later, and he'd made up his mind for good. The roses and carnations would be accompanied in the bouquet with baby's breath and bleeding hearts. He told Sari, and she went out and bought them, save for the bleeding hearts. Those she picked from a neighbour's yard on the way back.

"Impressive." Prowl approved when Sari returned.

"Now you have to sign a card and put the flowers outside her room." Sari advised as she handed him a bright lime green card. "You should sign it anonymous, so you can think about what you're going to say to her."

Prowl readily agreed, and signed the card:

_Nothing - including this most gorgeous token of_

_my affection - could ever match your beauty_

_Your Secret Admirer _

"Now we just have to sneak this in front of her door. I'll-" Sari started, but Prowl interrupted.

"**I** want to do this." With that, he grabbed the flowers as carefully as he could, and sauntered off quietly to place the bouquet in front of Moonblaster's door.

There was really loud "music" playing when he got about halfway there, and he guessed Moonblaster was playing Guitar Hero 2, trying to master "Trogdor" on the hardest difficulty. He winced at the horrible squeaks and other unearthly sounds that came from the game, then caught sight of a roll of duct tape lying nearby on the floor.

'Perfect.' He thought as he grabbed the roll and tore a long strip before attaching the flowers to the door. This ensured that Moonblaster would see the flowers, and not step on them.

Then he knocked on the door as loud as he could, and waited for the sounds of the game to stop before making his escape. Suddenly, he heard a loud, audio-shattering squeal, and knew she'd seen the flowers.

"**OH PRIMUS!!**" She screamed happily before running down the way in Prowl's direction. He was about to go into his own room, but Moonblaster skidded to a halt directly in front of him. It took her a while to collect her thoughts and calm down before speaking in the British accent that Prowl found so adorable. "Hey, Ninjaboy. Did you happen to see who put these on my door?" She asked, holding up the flowers. Prowl almost gasped. Did she suspect him? He hoped not. Not yet, anyway.

"Hm." He responded, easily keeping his cold nearly emotionless demeanor. "Impressive." He commented.

"**Ooh**!** Oooh**! And that's not all!" She nervously fumbled until she pulled out the lime green card. "Look what the card says!"

Prowl took the card, and pretended to be reading it, then handed it back.

"Whoever wrote this is very..**devoted**. I would assist you in finding the mech who delivered these, but I'm afraid I have plans." The gold mech bluffed.

"OK." She smiled from audio to audio, and it warmed Prowl's spark. "Thanks, anyways, Ninjaboy." That said, she ran off in search of the rest of the Autobot crew.

He went into his room, and let out a long sigh of partial relief, partial disappointment. She didn't even suspect him in the least. Did she seriously believe he was cold and distant, too into himself and the planet's nature to be bothered with a simple thing called 'love'?

"How'd it go?" A voice asked from somewhere behind the huge tree right smack dab in the center of his room.

"Without a hitch." Prowl replied as Sari stepped out from behind the tree and began to walk towards him and the door. "She doesn't even suspect me."

"Perfect. You'd better get thinking about what you're going to say, Ninjaboy." She stopped right in front of the mech and looked up at him. "She's a smart one. She'll figure you out soon enough." Then she was gone, and Prowl was alone.

He let out another sigh and flopped down on the recharge berth, preparing for a nice, long recharge cycle, as the battle had taken up the better part of the day. Little did he know, though, that this would be his last lonely recharge.

-- 

"Hmm..Prime said it wasn't him. He has an alibi anyways.." Moonblaster pondered to herself and Sari after the latter helped her find a vase for the flowers. "Bulkhead wouldn't. Or **would** he? Nah, his writing is **way** messier than that. Bumblebee? No. Too young and innocent. And cute. Almost **too** cute.." Moonblaster allowed her voice to trail off as Sari burst out giggling. "Hmm. Ratchet? Oh Primus, **I hope not**!" She sighed. "Dead end."

"What about Prowl?" Sari offered.

"Pssht. Ninjaboy?" The femme waved it off. " He's too full of himself, nature, and his ninja training. I don't think he'd even **consider** something so sweet. Unless, of course, he's leading a double life, and I **highly** doubt that."

'Oh, you'd be surprised.' Sari thought to herself. 'You'd be surprised at what life can throw you.'


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

"Hmm." Prowl pondered. "Do you think we've seen the last of those two, Prime?" He asked, as he sat on--no, more like 'sprawled himself across'- the couch in the main room.

"Nope. They'll be back, I can guarantee it." Optimus repiled as he left the base, leaving only Prowl, Moonblaster and Ratchet. Moonblaster was still in recharge, and Prowl doubted the possibility of Ratchet budging from his lab anytime soon. He was studying and experimenting on something. That left just Prowl.

He was wondering at that moment, if Moonblaster had figured him out yet. He was curious. He knew she was clever to the point of devious sometimes, and that thought alone intimidated him. He still hadn't thought of anything at all to say to her when she confronted him, and he hoped she'd stay in her room--if not in recharge--until **at least **noon.

Unfortunately for--though unbeknownst to--the mech on the couch, the femme was already up, and watching him from the far end of the room, planning her first move. She'd known it was Prowl ever since last night, when she did a scan-and-comparison of all the Autobot's handwriting after Sari left her room.

Even if Prowl had turned around and looked over the back of the couch, he wouldn't have seen anything. Moonblaster smiled to herself and made a mental note not to make any incriminating noises while she was in invisibility mode. She began to tip-toe closer to the couch, being extra careful to watch where she was going, to trip over anything. Luckily for her, she'd learned a lot from watching Prowl about stealth. She found it ironic how Prowl's own best weapon was being used against him, and almost chuckled, but caught herself just in time.

"Hmm." Prowl hummed tunelessly to himself and decided to pull up another internet browser to search for "pick up lines". He didn't have enough time to scan through the list that popped up, however, because his head was jerked up from behind the arm rest where his head was, and he was kissed square on the lips by a slowly-becoming-visible Moonblaster. Her small, bright green fingers absently drew little circles on his left cheek, and his visor visibly widened in absolute surprise as he reached a hand up and cradled the side of her small face in his right hand.

When the processor-blowing first kiss ended, the femme stepped back and gave Prowl an oops-sorry-my-bad kind of smile as he sat up on the couch.

"Why didn't you say anything when I asked if you knew?" She asked.

"I," He faltered. "I didn't know what to say to you."

She smiled and sat down beside him on the couch, right by the arm rest.

"You didn't need to say anything, except that it was you."

"Hmm..You didn't suspect me at all, did you?"

The femme chuckled. "Yes** and** no." When Prowl gave her a quizzical look, she continued. "What with you being so withdrawn, you were the least likely mech. On the other hand, that alone made you a prime suspect. No one would've suspected you. You may be good at stealth, but not subtlety."

He put his left arm around her waist and she shifted a bit closer to him, moved her legs onto his, then shifted a little more until she was sitting right on his lap.

"Not so confident **now**, are you, Ninjaboy?" She asked as she snuggled her head into his neck.

"Way to bring a mech down." Prowl said, smiling as he gently tilted her head up for another kiss.

"Mmm..Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful." She said in a low voice once they parted.

"Just like you, love." He replied, hugging her chassis close.

"Hey, Ninjaboy?" She paused, then tilted her head a bit before continuing. "Do you even **care** if I call you 'Ninjaboy' anymore?"

"Hmm..Not really." He replied.

"Oh. Anyways, have you ever..been with anyone before?" She asked. "Like intimately?"

"It depends. How intimately?"

"Like..going all the way..interfacing."

"No." He responded, hoping she wouldn't leave him after finding out that he was a virgin. "I haven't, sad to say."

"You wanna change that?" She asked suddenly, in a slutty voice that was very unlike her own. Prowl looked at her in surprise, and she chuckled nervously. "I haven't either, but..would you want to?"

"Hmm." He grinned a rare, mischevious grin. "Alright. Take off your armor. **All** of it. **Now**."

--

Blitzwing was in a very rare mood. It only happened about once every two to three centuries, and he never let on to anyone when he felt this way. He was depressed.

It was hardly seven years since his Moonblaster had been taken from him, and he felt worse than he'd felt since the day she'd died.

Some young, bright, and punky Autobot femme--that might as well have been Moonblaster--decided to take him on, yesterday, and had the nerve to use Moonblaster's absolute favourite song, Doomsday Clock, as fight music. He was surprised, of course. That much was to be expected.

He sighed and flopped down on the recharge bed in his room--he had been pacing--and shut down his optics only to be disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He said, not even bothering to get up. The door opened slowly, and Blackarachnia let herself in. "Vhat do you vant?" Blitzwing demanded.

"Just to ask if you noticed the similarities between the femme who took you on yesterday and Moony." She replied, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him expectantly.

He sighed again.

"Only too vell."

"Lighten up, Blitzwing. We all know Moony's been 'gone' for a while, but that doesn't mean..quot; At this point, Blitzwing zoned out and allowed his mind to wander..


	5. Tripping on Memory Lane Pt 1

Chapter 5: Tripping on Memory Lane Pt. 1

Blitzwing was sitting in a corner on the floor, watching in amusement as Blackarachnia's friend, Moonblaster, a new recruit--complete with her own unpleasant organic mode--was giggling while casting furtive glances in his direction.

"So? Do you thing he likes me?" She asked Blackarachnia, the red-striped tail of her beast mode swinging side to side anxiously.

Blitzwing was a bit surprised. Most interns had some kind of distinguishing accent--example, he, himself, was German--but not this one. 'Hmm..odd.' He thought as he continued to watch the two femmes.

"Are you kidding?!" The spider exclaimed. "Blitzwing thinks beast modes are blasphemy. If you want to catch **his** attention, get rid of your organic mode. And I **know** how much you **love** it."

Moonblaster looked absolutely crestfallen as she transformed into a white tiger with--terribly out of place--red stripes and stalked out of the room, and to her own.

Blackarachnia walked over to Blitzwing and he looked up at her, grinning slightly.

"Vhat crawled up her tailpipe und off-lined?" He asked, his forearms rested on his knees, keeping his perfectly calm composure.

"It's your fault, actually." She replied.

"Zis coming from**you**. Should I be surprised zat you are blaming a newbie's broken spark on **me**?" The mech smirked.

Moonblaster didn't emerge from her room for days on end, and Blitzwing was beginning to wonder if she actually **was** spark-broken. But, when the door to her room finally opened, he was waiting. The form that stepped out, though, wasn't hers...

"Are you even listening to me, three-face?" Blackarachnia's voice cut into Blitzwing's reminiscing like a white-hot energon sword.

"Hmm? I'm terribly sorry, but I vasn't listening. Could you perhaps say zat last bit again?" Blitzwing replied, after turning to face her, and smirked.

The femme let out a small scream of frustration and stomped towards the door. She jerked it open and glared at the mech lying on his bed.

"Fine. But if you need help coping, don't come crawling to me." With that, she stalked out the door, and slammed it behind her.

Blitzwing scoffed. Like he was going to crawl to her, of all bots, for help. If only there was a way to bring Moonblaster back. He sighed and shut off his right optic and his monocle for a quick catnap.

"So..what do you think?" Moonblaster asked Blitzwing after she stepped out of her room. She had totally changed her appearance, and a scan of her chassis revealed that all organic parts had gone. She now looked like the femme version of Starscream--only instead of black and red, she was white and red and had a brilliant crimson visor over her optics--and by Primus, she was **hot**.

Blitzwing changed face to the random side of him, and let his jagged red mouth hang open.

"Thank you Primus, for this food I am about to receive." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She giggled and widened one half of her visor suggestively. It was obvious she wasn't new to this.

Blitzwing changed face again, back to the one with the monocle, grabbed onto Moonblaster's arm and dragged her off to his room. The duo wasted no time in getting each other's armor off, revealing Blitzwing's and Moonblaster's muscular and supple bodies, respectively. She stroked the muscles on his chest seductively and moaned while doing so.

"Mm..ooohh. I like a**strong** mech." She murmured.

"V-vhat happened to ze nervous vreck you vere a few days ago?" He asked in a low, curious voice.

"Baby, you're not the only one has a split personality." She said in a very erotic voice. Just the way she said it, sent shivers down Blitzwing's spine.

"Ooh. I like you already."

"Figured you would. Now," She never finished the sentence, because she wrapped her arms around his body and held him tightly as she pushed her lips against his neck roughly, moaning as she licked and sucked at the most sensitive areas. He shuddered. He hadn't had any kind of release in a long time, and he could tell, this was going to be good.

He gasped suddenly, and Moonblaster looked up at him apologetically.

"No, no. Keep doing zat..ohh, yeess..." He moaned as she nipped at his neck again, while kissing it softly.

A few seconds later, and he was starting to get impatient. He tried to push her over to the bed, but she skillfully held her ground.

"Not keen on waiting, are we?" She asked, smiling sadistically. "Hmm..fair enough." She let go of his naked body and sauntered over to the bed as she looked back over her shoulder and grinned wickedly at him.

Blitzwing groaned inwardly. She wasn't done teasing him yet.

She sat on the bed and he put his hands on her shoulders, shoving her onto her back on the soft mattress.

"Mmm..frisky." She stated, dimming the glowing red light from her visor just a tad. " I bet **I** can tame you, though."


	6. Pity the Couch

WARNING! This chapter is pretty graphic, so if you're squeamish, like me, then you'd best watch out. So is the next chapter, I think...

Chapter 6: Pity the Couch

"Wh-what?! **Now**?!" Moonblaster exclaimed incredulously as she jumped off of Prowl's lap. "**Here**?! In the** most used room of the whole base**??"

"Sure. Why not?" Prowl asked, just as calm and collected as ever.

"W-well..but," The green and black femme sputtered anxiously. "what about Ratchet?" She asked finally.

He calmly stood up in front of her and put a finger to her lips.

"He's in his room, experimenting, examining, and studying. I don't think he'll be coming out for a few **days**." Prowl said in a low voice as he slowly moved a hand to her chest and began to undo the latches that held her breastplate on. "It was your idea, love. You suggested it." He said at her stunned face. "No turning back now."

She stood silent for a bit, then made up her mind by unlatching the bit of armor between Prowl's legs.

"He looked at her curiously, then grinned.

"So fast?" He asked. "Hm. I didn't know you were so bold."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, ma'am." He smiled slightly as Moonblaster grabbed onto his hard interface unit, wrapping her fingers around it, then almost chuckled at the bizarre colour combo that was gold and lime green. She started to move her hand up and down, and this caused Prowl's cock to grow to its full length almost instantly. "Oohhngg..." He moaned as the femme momentarily let go and moved her mouth to his, and they got caught up in another amazing kiss. When it ended, Moonblaster slowly and carefully put her hands on Prowl's shoulders and gently pushed him onto the couch. She straddled his waist and pressed the underside of his swollen member against her ready and lubricated port. Prowl moaned again and tried to push himself into her, but she held him.

"Mmm...frisky.." She pursed her lips and looked at him with a pouty face, and he in turn looked at her with a pleading, desperate face. She frowned slightly. "Fair enough, I guess, but next time I won't be so easy-going." With those words, she lifted slightly from on top of his cock, then smiled as Prowl flexed a servo which made his cock stand straight up, ready to enter her. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, then as soon as the head was all the way in, she dropped, sheathing him to the hilt.

He gasped, and let out a long, low moan. The sensation that surrounded his hard, thick organ was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he wanted to savor it.

He wasn't the only one savoring the sensation. Moonblaster too, was moaning, and on top of that, she was grunting and grinding against him, almost as if she were urging him on. When he finally came to his senses, he pumped his hips up and down, in and out, revoking a nearly cream-worthy moan from the femme's vocal processor.

"Ah..ooohhh..M..Moony..ohh..where'd you..ah..learn..to be...thi..this good?" Prowl stammered while pounding her port.

She chuckled, but was interrupted by the vibrations of their love-making. "Just..ah..oh...ex..experimenting.." She replied.

"Exper..imenting...ahhhhongg...impressively." He grunted.

"Ooohh..Wanna switch positions?" The femme asked after planting a slightly sloppy kiss on Prowl's lips.

"Hmm..sure." He licked his lips as Moonblaster slowly lifted herself off of his cock, and took Prowl's place lying on the couch.

"Oohh.." She crooned, remarking at the inconsistent size of Prowl's interface unit compared to his scrawny chassis. It was thicker than it should have been, with a body so thin.

She spread her legs for him, letting one leg hang off the side of the couch. He grabbed onto the back of the arm rest with both hands, took his aim, and thrust deep into her, provoking another extremely erotic moan from the femme.

He continued to piston his hips against her, moving in and out, again and again, and soon, he felt his release building up inside of him.

"Uuaaaggghhhh!!Oh, Moonblaster!" He screamed as he took his release, filling the femme to the brim. "Th..oohh...Moon...ah," Prowl struggled to form intelligible words as he recovered slowly, exhaustion overcoming him, and he collapsed on top of her.

Moonblaster was gasping and let out a faint "Oof!" when Prowl completely relaxed himself. She tried to push the spent mech off of her as gently as she could, but to no avail.

"Here Ninjaboy, let's get this mess cleaned up and we'll go to your room and cuddle. How's that sound?" She said in a very calm voice.

Prowl argued weakly.

"Don...Ninjaboy..no...not...good." He muttered, and Moonblaster vaguely wondered if he was telling her to stop calling him 'Ninjaboy', or if he was telling her to leave him be.

She chuckled.

"Well, could you move please, love?"

He groaned in protest, but obliged, pulling out and rolling off of her and onto the floor with a clang.

She chuckled as she got up and looked down at him affectionately.

"You could use some more practise."


	7. Tripping on Memory Lane Pt 2

WARNING! Very graphic stuffs up ahead. I think this is the last of the graphicness, unless someone has a request! .

Chapter 7: Tripping on Memory Lane Pt. 2

"I'm guessing you've had some..practice." Blitzwing smirked as he held Moonblaster pinned to the bed.

"Hmph." She frowned slightly. "Not enough, judging by the amount of confidence you have."

"Tell you vhat. I'll go easy on you, zis time." He said, loosening his grip.

As soon as he did so, the femme used all the strength in her left arm to shove Blitzwing onto his back, and soon enough, **she** had **him** pinned.

"Huh." Was all he had to say.

"Gotcha." She grinned and covered his lips with her own. Her kiss was slightly intoxicating, as the mech found himself involuntarily relaxing every servo in his body. After a while, he figured he'd let her have her way with him. Besides, how long could even **she** last, teasing him like that? She would soon grow impatient when she realized that her teasing and taunting would wield no results. At least, he hoped so.

At that, the femme curled her hands into fists and the equivalent to inch-long spikes seemingly grew out of her knuckles.

Blitzwing's right optic widened in surprise and she chuckled.

"You masochistic?" She asked.

He was, but only mildly. He never let on to anybody that he enjoyed a little bit of pain; he'd never hear the end of it, plus he'd always be put in the front lines...more so than usual.

"A little." He admitted, hoping she wasn't going to drive those spikes right into him.

"Hmm. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She was about to start to knead his chest, but he stopped her, and just in time.

"Could you make zose.." He motioned to the spikes. "smaller?"

"Sure thing, baby." The words were hardly out of her mouth when the spikes retreated about 3/4 of the way and the tips became much more rounded. "Better?"

"Much."

With that, she began to softly knead his abs and pecs, earning a quiet, almost stifled moan from the mech. Before she knew it, Blitzwing's cock was poking her in the thigh.

She chuckled again.

"You wannit?"

"Yess..." He half-pleaded.

"Mmm," She mused. "**Too bad**." At the mech's horrified expression, she giggled, dug the blunt spikes into his chest and continued. "I don't feel like it yet."

He was wrong. She was going to torture him like this until he either begged her, or she killed him.

He switched faces to his hot-headed side and glared at her through his visor.

"Give eet to me, beetch!" He demanded.

She only giggled harder. "No. I'm going to torture you until you beg me for release."

He continued to glare at her, then switched faces again, to the completely bonkers side of him.

"I'll sing you a song." He offered, then cleared his vocal processor and began to belt out a few lines from a song by The Offspring. "Give it to me, baby. Uh huh, uh huh." At this, Moonblaster set aside all pretense and laughed. When the giggles subsided, she wiped at the underside of her visor and shook a finger at him.

"Nice try, but you've only dug yourself deeper."

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed, switching faces once more, back to the cool, logical side of him, looking at her semi-desperately. "I'll do anyzing, just...**please**!"

"Anything?" She mused, smiling. "In that case, **I've** got a song for **you**." She then cleared her own vocal processor and began to sing a part from Paradise by Meatloaf. "Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me you wife? Will you love me forever!?"

At this point, Blitzwing decided to join in the song, after having found the song lyrics on his internal browser.

"Let me sleep on it," He sang, almost flawlessly. "baby, baby, let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it, and I'll give you an answer in ze morning." He then smiled as Moonblaster reached down and grabbed onto his long, hard cock.

"Okay, enough play." She then smiled deviously. "I **will** tame you yet, though." With that, she gave it and affectionate squeeze and was about to lower herself onto it, but the mech stopped her.

"No, no. Let me be on top." He said.

"Hmm..Okay." So Moonblaster moved off of Blitzwing and flopped down on the bed beside him. He flipped onto her and pinned her wrists down above her head, then changed faces again, back to his crazy side.

"Oohoo! We're gonna have some fun!" He grinned as he reared back and thrust into her.

"You..got that...right." She managed to gasp in between moans and grunts as he pounded her.

Then he switched faces **yet again**, back to his hot-headed side and half-grinned, half-glared at her.

"Oohh, you like zat, beetch?" He asked gruffly.

"Mmm...yess.." She replied as he began to move in and out with increasing speed.

"Gut." He said, his voice slightly distorted as the small, blunt--though intensely pleasurable--studs on his big cock rubbed Moonblaster's interior.

She moaned loudly and struggled to break free of his restraining grip, but he held her and chuckled as he switched personalities one last time, back to his cold, calculating side.

"Do you vant me to freeze your insides vit' my liquid nitrogen?" He asked sensually in her left audio.

Moonblaster attempted a giggle, but was interrupted.

"Yess.." She half pleaded. "Oh, yes please, Blitzy,"

"Guess vhat?" He said, grinning deviously. "You're going to haff to **beg** me for it."

She groaned in protest, but donned her sexiest face, sluttiest voice and dimmed the glow emanating from her visor.

"Ohh..Blitzwing.." She crooned. "Oh, I want you to take your release inside me...ooohhhh..please, I beg you."

"Very vell, vench." With that, he sped up and before too long, he released it all into her port.

She moaned and he removed his hands from her wrists. She brought her arms up and draped them around the back of his neck as she pulled him down for an amazing kiss.

"Ooh," She moaned one last time. "oh, you're good, Blitzy. The best so far."

"Und so are you, my love." That said, he moved himself off of her and settled himself beside her as they both drifted into a nice, peaceful shutdown.

--

Featured songs: Pretty Fly For A White Guy (The Offspring), and Paradise (Meatloaf)


	8. The Race

Chapter 8: The Race

"Hey, has anyone seen Moony?" Bumblebee asked later that same day. 'Me an' her were sposta go racin' today."

"Now that you mention it,"Optimus cut in. "I haven't seen Prowl since this morning..."

Everyone turned to Ratchet.

"Hey!" The medic held up his hands in defense. "I've been in my room all day!"

"Uh-oh." Sari said suddenly. "Maybe my plan worked **too well**." When everyone in the room--which was everyone except Moonblaster and Prowl--looked down at her both accusingly and inquiringly, she elaborated. "I arranged for Prowl to get Moonblaster flowers. She must've figured him out and..." Her voice trailed off and then she spoke after a bit of thought. "Can transformers even...?"

Everyone nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, Primus, Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed as his hands flew up to his optics. "Didya have to say that!? What Prowl and Moony do in their spare time, I don't need to know!"

"Hey relax, little buddy.'" Bulkhead said, trying to comfort the small, yellow mech.

"Will you **STOP** calling me 'little buddy' already!?"

"What're you guys arguing over now?" A calm voice asked from the other end of the room. Bumblebee let his hands fall to his sides and wheeled around to face the newcomer. "**In over you head** again, 'Bee?" Moonblaster continued, smirking as she walked closer to the group.

"Oh, very funny." Bumblebee scoffed. "Y'know, you're not all that tall either."

"Pshht. That may be so, but I'm taller that you, if no one else, and I'm not so touchy about it. Besides, it's fun teasing you...**Little Buddy**." She grinned, putting her hand on the top of his head as she walked past him. "Well? Are we going racing or not?"

"Mind if **I** watch?" Another voice spoke from overhead.

"Uh, **no**!"Bumblebee shot back as Prowl dropped noiselessly from the ceiling. "Not if you're gonna be all over Moony!"

"I won't be." The black and gold mech said as he held up one hand. "You have my word as a ninja."

"Fine, but..." Bumble scrunched up his face in disgust. "...ugh. You guys stay offa each other."

"Hey," Moonblaster smiled. "I bet I can beat both of you to the track."

Prowl transformed and took off before the last word was even out of her mouth.

"**Not fair**! You got a head start!" Bumblebee and Moonblaster stated in unison. They double-taked at each other, then mimicked Prowl's action and sped out of the base.

"Bumblebee, wait!" Sari yelled, but the yellow mech was too far to hear her.

"Here, I'll take ya." Bulkhead transformed and opened the driver's door. "Hop in." She did, and soon, they were gone too, leaving only Optimus and Ratchet.

"It's kinda sad, really." Prime said after a bit of silence.

"What is?" Ratchet asked. "The fact that everyone just went off to race, or the fact that you're the leader of the Autobots on Earth and **you can't even get laid**?"

"The latter." Optimus sighed forlornly. "Yesterday, Moonblaster came running in here with a big bunch of flowers in her hands and asked me if I sent them. I told her I didn't, and started to ask her out, but she just said, 'No thanks, Optimus, I gotta find the mech who sent me these.' Then she took off."

"Maybe she just wasn't meant for you." Ratchet explained patiently.

"I never was much good with femmes.." Prime admitted as he transformed. "Gonna come watch the race?"

Ratchet grumbled.

"Why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do."

--

"You're going down, shrimp." Moonblaster said.

"Hey! Who you callin' shrimp...**shrimp**!?" Bumblebee shot back, revving his engine. "I may be small, but I'm scrappy. And I'll run circles 'round **your** rusty chassis!"

"Hey!" The femme transformed and glared down at the yellow mech through her retro visor. "Who you callin' **rusty**, li'l buddy?"

Bumblebee transformed too, and looked up at her.

"Well, who do ya think!?"

Moonblaster took this time to be a smart ass, and began naming off members of their audience who could be rusty, Prowl being one of them.

Bumblebee let out a small scream of frustration, reached up and slapped the femme across the face.

"Ooh," She growled. "You wanna do that again, you little punk!?" She asked, enraged as she grabbed onto the hand that had hit her. She raised her free hand and allowed it to curl into a fist, carefully considering the length and sharpness of her spikes. Finally, she decided on dull, but still sharp enough to cause a good deal of pain.

Prowl intervened.

"Contestant, contestants, save it for the race." He stepped in between the arguing pair and put a hand on both on the femme's chest and on the mech's forehead...both at the same height. "Also, if you dare to look close enough, you will see that I am **not**, in fact, rusty."

"Been there, done that." Moonblaster said with a nonchalant grin as Bumblebee grimaced and jerked his head away from Prowl's hand. He transformed back to vehicle mode and drove a few inches to even up with the starting line.

"C'mon, let's get this done with."

The femme transformed too, and revved her engine loudly.

Prowl stepped in front of the two racers, making sure they were both on the line and equal. He pulled out a shuriken and held it up high above his head, letting the sun glint off it.

"Get ready.." The tall, gold mech started. "Get set..**GO**!" And the threw the star to the ground and activated his rocket boosters, sending him clear of the competitive couple as they sped off, leaving skid marks and dust in their wake.

"Ooh! Ooh! Moony's ahead!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he pointed to the black and lime green convertible a few feet ahead of the yellow and black detective car.

Sari giggled.

"Not for long, Bulkhead. I think Bumblebee heard you."

True enough, the little yellow car sped ahead of the femme, to which she replied with a burst of flame from her tailpipe.

"NOT FAIR!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "You're cheating! You can't use Nos!"

"No one said." Moonblaster replied simply as she zoomed off and around the first out of the three turns.

'**I'm** the fastest thing on wheels.' The yellow mech thought viciously, as he gave chase unsuccessfully. 'Nobody's gonna take that title away from me.' Just as he was catching up to the femme, she cut the Nos and began racing at a more normal speed as she coasted beside him

"What the...?"

"You're right, Little Buddy. I'll be fair." She said sweetly. "Just for li'l old you."

"She's slowing down." Prowl observed. "Why?"

"Aww, she probably doesn't want to hurt Bumblebee's ego." Bulkhead replied with a chuckle.

"You don't have to pity me! I'm the fastest thing on wheels anyways!" The yellow mech argued. "Gimme your worst."

"Are you certain?" Moonblaster asked with an air of smugness as they neared the second bend in the track.

"Yeah! Come on!"

"As you wish."

With no warning whatsoever, Bumblebee was left in Moonblaster's dust as she headed around the second turn and towards the third at near-warp speed. Without the nitrous.

"So much for not hurting his ego." Prowl scoffed, then grinned proudly at the black and lime green convertible making skid marks on the pavement as she drifted around the final turn.

"Nononono**no**!" Bumblebee yelled in protest as he watched the femme make her way around the last bend in the track. "I was just kidding!"

"You sounded serious to me." She yelled back as she crossed the finish line. she continued driving after the finish line and lifted her front end off the road a little bit, then transformed, skidding to a halt with the tires on the heels of her feet. She spun dramatically and managed to land smack dab into Prowl's arms..again. The femme wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. She then giggled happily and planted a kiss on the side of his long face.

"Congratulations." He commended her affectionately. "You have just beaten the fastest thing on wheels."

"I think that makes **me** the fastest thing on wheels, doesn't it?" Moonblaster asked with a grin as Bumblebee stalked up to the couple, absolutely fuming.

"I think it does." Prowl murmured in her audio. "Think we should **celebrate**?"

"Uh **NO**!" Bumblebee exclaimed, literally prying the amorous couple apart, sending the femme to land on her aft on the unforgiving ground. "I believe we made a deal!" He continued as Moonblaster picked herself up.

"Yes, and I stand by my word." Prowl stated, then crossed his arms and looked down and the younger mech. "Keep in mind, though, youngling. The deal ends was soon as we get back to base." He pointed out, a slightly smug grin on his normally serious face.

"You!" The yellow mech glared up at the femme. "I demand a re-race!"

"Not now, Bumblebee, Moonblaster's tired." Prowl said as he scooped the giggling femme into his arms. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest.

"Yeah, she sure looks tired to me." The yellow mech retorted sarcastically.

"Sure, 'Bee, me and Prowl are gonna practice some of that stillness stuff." Moonblaster responded smiling.

"Yeah. 'Stillness' my tailpipe. What you guys are gonna be doing is the exact opposite of 'stillness'." Bumblebee scoffed and turned away, then transformed, picked up Sari, and drove back to base, leaving Bulkhead, Moonblaster and Prowl.

"Well.." Bulkhead started uncertainly. "That went...well."


	9. Stillness and The Breakup

Chapter 9: Stillness/The Break up

"Relax." A soft, soothing voice said to Moonblaster. She was sitting cross legged on the floor of Prowl's room, with her back to the tree. "Let yourself go limp. Completely relax every tense servo in your chassis." The femme obeyed this command and allowed her arms to drop to her sides and her head to loll to the left. "Now, clear your mind of all distractions, including me." She did so, and soon enough, she was an exact robotic replica of Raggedy Anne. "Perfect. Now, I want you to remember the incident with the motion senors." He paused briefly. "Got it?" The femme nodded. "Excellent. Now, when I snap my fingers twice, it's safe to move. When I snap my fingers once, I want you to freeze completely. Alright?" She nodded a second time. "Good. You may open your optics." She opened her optics under her visor and looked up at Prowl. "I want you to climb up the tree to the lowest branch, then back down, and to the door. If you mess up, you start over. Understood?"

"I understand, sensei." She bowed her head and looked back up at him.

"Good. You may stand up." He instructed. "And you don't need to call me sensei."

She did, and before she was even all the way up, Prowl snapped his fingers once. She was not prepared for this, and ended up giving the mech a partially evil, partially confused look.

"What the **Pit**? I wasn't even ready, Ninjaboy."

"Your opponents don't wait until you are ready." He explained patiently. "Again."

Moonblaster sat back down, cross-legged, and waited for the signal. He gave it, snapping his fingers twice. The femme was quick to get up this time, and stood teetering precariously, one arm on the tree. Before she could move further, he snapped once, and there was a moment of waiting before the mech snapped twice. Then she was gone in a flash of green and black up to a big knot in the tree's trunk that slightly resembled a hand-hold. The very second she grabbed onto it, the mech snapped his fingers a single time. She was able to hang there, as still as could be, until she lost her grip and landed on the hard floor with a clang.

"Augh, my head..." She groaned as she moved a hand to rub the back of her head.

Prowl slowly and silently walked up to her, as if deeply disappointed in her.

"You **almost** had it." He said, inflicting a sense of semi-guilt in the femme, almost as if she had failed at a very important task and the fate of the world depended on her being able to hold still. "You just needed to hold on a little longer." He continued, circling around to stand at her feet. "Sit up and try again."

Moonblaster groaned a second time--this time, in protest--but obeyed the order, lifting herself off of the floor, and back into a sitting position, her back to the tree trunk again. She waited for the signal, and once he gave it, she sprang to her feet, managing to get her fists up to her face before he snapped once. She gave him a vicious grin and Prowl countered with a proud smile. He snapped his fingers twice and she turned around and sped back up the tree, then grabbed the knot with both hands and clung to it as she waited for him to give the "hold still" signal. Once he did, Moonblaster focused her processor on holding onto that knot like her life depended on it, rather than slipping and falling again. After what seemed like an eternity, he snapped his fingers again, and she sprung further up, then used the knot as a foot-hold as she stretched her chassis to reach the lowest branch. Just as the mech snapped his fingers again, Moonblaster lost her balance and fell back down toward the hard, cruel ground. Fortunately for her, Prowl was able to bolt to her rescue, catching her before she hit the ground. A fall from that height couldn't possibly be good for one's health.

"Ugh..." She groaned. "Ninjaboy..this is **hard**."

"It's never easy." Prowl confirmed.

"Can't we just make love again? That was easier...and more fun too." She grinned.

Prowl just chuckled as he set the femme back to her feet and ordered her to try again. "And without falling this time, **please**."

It was three years since Moonblaster and Blitzwing had gotten together. They were the perfect Autobot-killing team, like the transforming versions of Bonnie and Clyde. Any mention of either of their names struck fear into pretty much everyone's spark.

Moonblaster chuckled as she wiped some Autobot's energon off of her left arm cannon. They had just come back from a killing-spree and Blitzwing was laying on the bed in their room, while she cleaned herself up.

"Y'know, I did most of the work today." She commented nonchalantly as she examined her nice, clean chassis in the full body mirror they had looted several months earlier. "What's wrong, baby?" She walked over to where the mech was laying down. "You seem to be slacking. What's biting you?" She asked, sitting beside him and stroking the side of his face.

"Oh, nozing." He replied, staring up at the ceiling, suddenly faced with an unannounced, barely suppressible rage. It scared him, and he hoped the femme would mind her own business, before this frightening development of anger became too much for him to handle.

"C'mon, baby, you can talk to me." She urged.

"It's nozing! Please!"He said quickly, and with a little more force than was necessary.

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to wind you up." She apologized, getting back up and walking toward the door leading to the main control room. "I was just curious, baby." Suddenly, she paused in the doorway and turned back around, then sauntered back over to him, making sure to swing her hips seductively to catch his attention. "Hey, how about we...you know...rock the ship?" She smiled and winked at him. "We haven't for, like, a week, Blitzy. Please? I miss the feel of you." She finished, crawling onto him and planting kisses on his neck and face.

"Sorry, love. I'm not in ze mood for it now." He replied, gently shoving her onto the bed beside him, and continued staring up at the ceiling, praying to Primus that she would leave it at that. The dark wave off to the back of his mind was gaining more control...

"Oh, you never are anymore, Blitzy. What's gotten into you?" She asked worriedly. "Please, you can tell me, you can trust me."

"Ja, I can trust you.." Without warning, he got up--the rage finally becoming too much to bear--and glared at her intensely as he switched faces to the more hot headed side of him. "I can trust you to stay out of my business!" With that, he stormed out of the bedroom and into the main control room. Just as quickly as he had changed moods and left, Moonblaster followed him, caught him by the arm, then spun him around, glaring back into his visor just as intensely. "You should mind yourself, femme." He warned darkly.

"What are you talking about?!" She exclaimed, a clearly confused expression on her pretty face.

"You say zat I am slacking..." He paused and the finger on his right hand kind of twitched. "Who are you to judge how I vork?!"

"I'm not...I just..." She stuttered, having never seen Blitzwing this fired up over something so trivial. "I just wanted to know what was the matter! Y-you looked so depressed! I only wanted to help." She said in her defense.

"Yes," He switched faces back and stared at her coldly as he ran a finger along the rim of his monocle. "You only vanted to help. Vell, you seem to have helped," She smiled a little at this "but only in making zings vorse for your own self, my love." He finished, semi-sadly.

"But Blitzwing, what did I..?" She started.

"By meddling, vench!" Suddenly, he felt a strange jolt of the cannons on his shoulders, but shrugged it off and told himself that he'd have it checked out later. He looked to Moonblaster to see that her visor had somehow fallen off, and she was staring at him in horror, betrayal and agony. He shook his head. "You are blowing zis vay out of proportion."

"Y-you...sh-shot..m-me.." She gasped, clutching the spot of armor above her spark.

"V-vhat? N-no, I didn't." He replied, trying to convince himself rather than the femme. "Y-you must be imagining zings.."

"T-trust me..I'm not.." She croaked, falling to her knees, and looking up at him one last time. "You..f-froze..my...s-sp-spark..."

"N-no! Moonblaster! No, no, no!" He darted the few steps remaining as she collapsed forwards onto the cruel floor. He turned her over onto her back and tore off her breastplate, pushing aside the plating that protected her spark. Hesitantly, he reached in and put a hand on the dull blue sphere, expecting an electric shock--and the femme to jump up and yell "Gotcha!"--but instead, the spark was incredibly cold. That was when Blitzwing figured it out. The jolt from his shoulder cannons was the liquid nitro that ended up freezing his dearest's spark solid. Out of commission. The famous Moonblaster finally met her match, and her death. "N-no..oh, please, do not die, my sveet love.." He allowed a single, solitary tear to fall before he gently grabbed onto her visor and set it back in place over her--now closed--optics. He then closed her chassis back up and scooped her into his arms as he opened the emergency release hatch. "Auf wiedersehen, my sveet Moonblaster." With that, he tossed her out into the void space, never to see her again.


	10. Botnapped

Chapter 10: Botnapped

There's a **what-now where-now**?" Moonblaster asked, hopping and bouncing her way up onto Bulkhead's right shoulder.

"Yep." Optimus looked up at her. "Blitzwing's on **another** rampage."

"I thought we taught him a lesson the day before yesterday." Bulkhead pondered as he reached up to scratch his head right after the small nimble femme flipped across to his other shoulder.

"You'd think that being pancaked would've taught him some common sense, at least." She cut in as she hung--upside down--from the big green mech's left shoulder, looked Bumblebee straight in the optics, waved, then pulled herself back up before the yellow mech could hit her.

"This is Blitzwing we're talking about." Ratchet said, a slightly rueful smile on his face. "He never learns anything."

Moonblaster chuckled and made herself invisible. "Hmm..Touché." She paused and jumped off of Bulkhead's shoulder. "Hey docbot!"

"I'm not answering until I can see you, Moonblaster." He replied.

"Awwww..you're no fun at all, Ratch!" She giggled as she reappeared in front of the old bot.

"Is he ever?" Bumblebee interrupted, hands on his hips.

"Again, **touché**."

"Hmph." Ratchet grumbled his protest. "**You're** not the one who had to put up with this glitch's complaining all last night."

Moonblaster chuckled again and Prowl entered the room."Anyway, do you think I could take ol' Three-face on? Like, hand-to-hand combat?"

"Personally, I think you'd be on your aft **faster than you could say 'ouch'**." Prowl said sassily as the femme charged at him, almost tackling him to the floor, but he was too quick, and she was the one who ended up on the hard ground. "Yep. Just like **that**."

"Funny."

"No, Prowl's right." Ratchet confirmed. "You'd need back up, and a fair bit of it at that." He finished and looked to Prime.

"I think it's about time I show him what I'm really made of." Moonblaster spoke up, a grave expression on her normally carefree face. "I'm serious, guys. Someone's got to teach him something, and I think it ought to be me."

"But..why?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like..I've met him before all this. Like I know him from somewhere." She responded, running a finger along the bottom edge of her visor. "Alright, who's with me? Who wants to see Blitzwing get his?" Nearly everyone agreed with the femme. Ratchet opted to stay behind and guard the base in case it was a trap.

When they arrived at the place where Blitzwing was waiting, Moonblaster was the one to step up to him. He stopped whatever it was he was demolishing and switched to the side of him that vaguely reminded the femme of a German Dracula with a monocle.

"Und so ve meet again, mysterious Autobot femme." He said, his gaze boring into her. "Oh, no. Zis **vill not **do." He motioned to everyone who wasn't Moonblaster. "I ask zat your vell meaning friends leave, hmm?"

Prowl pulled out a couple shurikens. "I'm not going anywhere." He objected.

"Oh? Und I zink you are going somevhere, yes?" Blitzwing argued back, arming his nitro cannons which sent a sudden, petrifying sense of terror through the femme's chassis. Even so, she didn't move, save for to stand in front of Prowl.

"Oh? And I think you're wrong, yes?" She shot back, trying for the life of her to not pass out from the fear. "They stay. Understood?"

Blitzwing sighed, but stepped closer to her, almost as if he recognized something in her.

"Ach so. Very vell. Zey may stay." He reached out to touch her face, but Prowl shifted from foot to foot and the psychotic Decepticon wheeled back around, snapping his fingers.

Just then, another Decepticon dropped from the sky.

"I think you and I have some..talking to do." Starscream said as he grabbed Moonblaster's chin and jerked her head closer to his own. "What do you know about the location of SolarBlast 360!?" He asked, gripping her face tighter with each passing second.

"**Who**?"

"Don't play dumb, femme! I know you know where that weapon is!" He shrieked.

"Let go of her." And suddenly, something was being held against Starscream's throat. Something sharp. "Let go or I slice your head clean off." Prowl threatened, pure rage emanating from his usually calm voice.

"Okay, okay," The high-pitched one gave in easily, then there was a dull clang and Prowl dropped to the ground as all the Autobots stopped moving, as if they'd been frozen that way.

"Prowl!" Moonblaster exclaimed in worry as she fell to her knees and cradled the unconscious mech's head in her hands. "No, please say something!"

"Don't vorry, femme. Your dear love vill be **fine**. Zough, I cannot say ze same for yourself." Blitzwing grinned and that was the last thing Moonblaster both saw and heard before all went black.

--

"Ugh..What's going on...?" Moonblaster asked, as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. There seemed to be bars in front of her line of vision, but she couldn't be sure. Everything was blurry, and there was a huge blob of what looked to be purple and tan right in front of her.

"I zink ze question you should be asking yourself ist: 'Vhere am I?' But no..hmm." Blitzwing stated--at least she thought it was Blitzwing--in a voice much too loud for her liking. She muttered her disapproval and attempted to tell him just how much her head was throbbing, but he ignored her as he moved a bit closer to the fuzzy bars. Then she realized something. Either he was locked up, or she was. "You know..zere is somezing..**familiar** about you, femme. Like I know you from somevhere." He got down on one knee and rested his elbow on the other. "Vhat is your name?"

"That's enough, my triple-changing German friend." Said a painfully high voice as Starscream walked into the room outside of Moonblaster's cage. "Out you go." Blitzwing obeyed, casting one final glance at the occupant of the cage in the corner. Once he was gone, Starscream continued. "I know who you are, Moonblaster, and I know you know where that weapon is."

"For real, 'Screamer, I don't have a **bloody clue **what you're talking about."

"Hmm..I don't believe you don't know, but I'll give you some time to think over your answer." He flashed her a bloodthirsty grin and ran a hand along one of his arm cannons. "So I suggest you think hard." Then he left.

She sighed and searched her memory banks. Several memories were password-protected.

"I guess I finally need to check these out, huh?" She asked herself aloud as she entered the password into the first locked memory..

She was standing in a dark room next to--for some strange reason--Blackarachnia. In the far corner sat a tan and purple figure, who eyed her occasionally.

She giggled and waved at him, then turned to the femme next to her and asked if Blitzwing possibly might like her. Blackarachnia scoffed and explained that Blitzwing had a bit of a..prejudice against organics. Moonblaster felt her spark break in two as she transformed and left the room.

Next memory.

She was sitting in her room, going over different chassis designs, finally deciding on something similar to Starscream's, only white and red. She paused for a bit. Her face looked kind of..plain. So she added a gorgeous red visor with sharp, upturned tips to cover her optics..and her emotions.

She finally stepped out of her room and was slightly surprised at who was waiting for her: the handsome Blitzwing, monocle and all. They talked for a bit, then went to bed. Moonblaster was surprised at how much of a slut she was back then.

Next memory.

Moonblaster had skipped through a fair few of insignificant memories and stopped at this one, shocking event..

"Tell me, Autobot!" She growled, holding her cannon against the head of an Autobot agent. "We both know you hold crucial information to the location of SolarBlast 360. Now **where is it**!?"

"No! I-I'll never tell you!" He argued.

"If you do, I'll let you live." She bribed.

"I'd rather die than live in this **Pit**!" He shot back.

"Then, I will spare you a grueling and excruciating death. I'm just curious, after all. I **do** have a sense of honor. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"How am I supposed to trust you, Decepti-whore!?"

"Ooohh..that **hurt**." She said, pushing her cannon to his head so hard, it almost made a dent. "Changing your mind yet?" When he gave another defiant response, she began to charge the cannon against his head.

"Okay, okay, okay!" So her gave her the location of the Autobot's secret weapon and cowered.

"You've just made my job much easier." That said, she shot the Autobot in the head and put him out of his misery. "**That's** for selling out your team."

A little later, she was in the room her and Blitzwing shared, cleaning her arm cannon of the Autobot's energon. Her and the mech talked a bit, and suddenly, he jumped up, yelled at her and stormed out of the room. She followed him and they argued back and forth for a while before an incredible, paralyzing cold took over her motor functions. She collapsed and heard nothing more.

Next memory.

She was fading in and out of consciousness, but before she blacked out again, she saw two kindly faces above her--one actually didn't look so kindly: he looked as if someone had just disturbed his stasis nap--an old friend of hers, Prowl and the other..some medibot with a broken forehead chevron.

"Moonblaster, stay with me." Prowl said urgently.

"No..Blitzwing..shot..nitro..I should be..dead." She said.

"You **were**." The medibot pointed out. "I managed to get you back online. How are you feeling?"

"No." Was all the femme could say as she let tears stream under her visor and down her face. "Miserable. Just kill me."

"No." Prowl objected. "No, Moony, I couldn't. I don't think Ratchet could, either." Moonblaster looked to the medibot and he attempted a smile, but it was grim. "We'll take care of you. You can change." the gold mech offered.

"Ninjaboy, please." She begged. "I don't deserve to live. D'you have any idea how many Autobots I've killed?" She sobbed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, kid." Ratchet put a surprisingly gentle--considering how grumpy he looked--hand on her forehead. "We've **all** had days like that. Yep. Fever's gone down. You'll live.'

"But I don't want to! I don't deserve to."

"Shh." The medibot shushed her, putting a finger to her lips. "We'll give you a brand new chassis and a repaint and no one will recognize you."

"But..but,"

"No time. Can you get up?"

"I-I think so."

"Well, come on. We'll sneak you into my lab and rebuild you."

Moonblaster hesitantly got to her feet and followed Ratchet to the ship, where he sneaked her into his laboratory.

Several days later, she came out, bright green and black with a stunning blue visor, rather than the previous crimson.

"Okay. Let's go over your alibi again." Ratchet prompted. "When someone asks you if you are the ledgendary Moonblaster, what do you say?"

"Nope. You must be mistaken. I've been an Autobot all my life." She rehearsed.

"Hmm," Prowl interrupted. "You need some kind of accent, or bots will recognize you."

"Oh, bugger off, Ninjaboy." She tried out a British accent and Prowl chuckled slightly. "So it's agreed, then. I'm a Brit." She said as she programmed the accent into her hardware.

"Good thinking, Prowl." Ratchet commented. "So how did you get aboard this ship?"

"I was traveling with a group of friends, and we got shot down. I saw the ship and your medibot helped me aboard." She recited flawlessly.

"Alright. It looks like you're all set, Ms. Moonblaster."

"And your answer?" Starscream asked as he walked back into the room. It was darker now, and Moonblaster figured she had been going through her memories all day. "Do you or do you not know the location of SolarBlast 360? Or do I have to get my trigger happy friend to interrogate you?"

"I'm **not** telling you." She shot at him, remaining defiant.

"Fine." And Starscream left.

A few seconds later, Blitzwing walked in and Moonblaster grinned inwardly and wondered to herself. 'How badly can I confuse him?'

"Hey, Blitzy." She said in a flirty voice.

"Hmm..yes, vell..**Vait**." He hesitated and looked down at the femme curiously. "Did you just call me Blitzy?"

"Sure did. You see anyone else in here?" She asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Ah..No, I guess not."

'Hehe.' Moonblaster chuckled inwardly. 'That was quick.'

"So..wie heissen Sie, if you don't mind, your name." He requested calmly

"Oh, Blitzy! You've forgotten my name? I would think you'd remember me."

"Okay, **enough**!" He said viciously after a face change. "You vill tell me your name or I vill blow your head into a zousand pieces!"

Moonblaster chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, Blitzwing."

He changed faces back and stared down at her with quiet disdain. "Ve could do zis **all day**, you know. I'll ask you von last time. Was ist your name?"

"Ach so." She spoke to him in German. "Fine, I'll tell you, though you ought to know by now." She stood up and looked him straight in the optics. "Meine name ist Moonblaster."

Blitzwing scoffed.

"No, you cannot possibly be Moonblaster." He replied, nearly overcome by a sudden wave of sadness. The nerve of her!

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I killed her, zat's vhy. Moonblaster ist dead!"

Once again, the femme chuckled.

"Not as dead as you think," She then ditched the accent and spoke how she used to. "Blitzy."

"Huh?"

"That's right. I've been in hiding." She explained to his stunned face.

"No. I-I don't believe you! Show me proof!"

"Hmph. Fair and simple enough." So the femme curled her hands into fists and the familiar spikes protruded. "I think I remember something about you being masochistic?"

"H-Huh?" Blitzwing stuttered.

"And that day," She continued. "the day Moonblaster was 'killed', you froze my spark solid. I felt your hand on it before my systems shut down." She paused and sat back down in the corner. 'If you would've kept your hand there a little while longer, it would've thawed, and neither of us would be here right now." She sighed. "I just want to know why."

"I..I don't..I'm not..I..Ohh, I feel sick!" That said, he ran out of the room and didn't return for about half an hour, by which time, Moonblaster was laying on the floor, mid-stasis nap

He watched her as she lay "asleep" occasionally twitching a limb or a finger as she snored softly--barely noticeable.

"Oh, my sveet Moonblaster. Vhat have I done to you?"

Back at Autobot HQ..

"What!? Moonblaster was kidnapped!?" Ratchet exclaimed angrily.

"Right under our noses." Optimus confirmed.

Ratchet sighed and averted his optics. "I think it's about time I tell you the truth about that femme."


	11. The Escape Plan

Chapter 11: Reunited / Escape Plan

"I'll ask you again, wench!" Starscream did as his name implied as he held the dented and scratched up femme off the floor by her throat. "Where is SolarBlast 360!?"

"I'm not telling," Moonblaster responded defiantly. "**you**."

Starscream squeezed her throat and dropped her, then held his foot firmly against her chest as she tried to get up. "I might as well just kill you and harvest the information from your memory banks." He threatened, aiming a steady cannon at her head, then moved it down and aimed it at her spark.

"Vait!"

"Oh, what is it now?" Stascream asked, annoyed at Blitzwing's interference.

"I haff a good idea." Blitzwing said triumphantly as he looked down at the doomed femme.

"And what would that be?"

"Ve keep her alive, und use her for bait to capture a more..**valuable** Autobot, hmm?" He suggested.

"Hmm." Starscream considered the offer, and removed his foot from on top of the femme's chest, allowing her to scurry back to the cage in the corner. "You know, for once, I like the way you think. Fine. In the meantime," He walked past Blitzwing and faced the door. "watch her, try to get something out of her. I'll be back later to check on progress." With that, he left, practically slamming the steel door behind him.

"Moonblaster," Blitzwing lamented.

"Hmm?" She grunted from the corner of her cell, one of the tips from her visor broken right off.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"Could be better. Then again," She paused and smiled ruefully. "could be **worse** too. I guess I can't complain."

"Ve haff to get you out of here." The mech said suddenly, unlocking the cage and stepping inside. "I may haff kept you alive, but perhaps not for long. I know vhat he's planning." He knelt beside her and took one of her small hands in his own. "He is going to torture you until you eizer die, or you are rescued. I personally don't vant eizer to happen, but I'd razer you not die again." He leaned in toward the femme and noticed a tear rolling down her far cheek. "Oh, please, do not cry, love." He said as he pulled her into a friendly hug. She only began to sob as she returned the hug. "Do not vorry, love. Ve vill get you out of here. Shh, it's okay." He said in a soft, comforting tone.

Soon enough, the sobs let up and the femme spoke.

"It's not that, more the fact that," She said hesitantly as she fiddled with a loose piece of armor. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I care!" Blitzwing responded with maybe too much enthusiasm as the femme winced slightly. "It vas completely by accident. Ze nitro cannons, zey vorked zemselves zat day." He paused and put a gentle hand on the side of her face. "You must believe me!"

"I don't know if I do or not. You were pretty worked up over nothing."

"Yes, I understand. But see, I found out later zat day zat I had caught a..vhat you may call a virus."

"A..a virus?" Moonblaster inquired curiously. "From where?"

"I zink it vas ein Autobot infected viz ze same zing." Blitzwing replied, hoping the femme believed him. "Zough, I cannot be sure."

"Oh." She paused and thought. There must be something more to talk about. 'Seriously, we haven't seen each other in seven years! There's gotta be something I can say!' She sighed. "Blitzwing, I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for vhat?"

"I should have stopped meddling and left it. It's my own fault really."

"No, no! It is no one's fault, Moonblaster." The mech exclaimed. "Had it not been for ze bug, I vould not have done zat! Please, do not blame yourself. Come here." And he pulled her into another embrace, unsure though it was. Both bots were silent for a while as they thought and held each other, Moonblaster with her head resting against his chest, listening quietly as his spark pulsed within its casing, and Blitzwing caressing her back and side with one hand and her face and neck with the other. Soon enough, the femme--to achieve an ultimately more comfortable position--threw an arm across the mech's chest, then a leg over both of his, until she was practically laying on top of him. Then something occurred to her and she leaped to her feet, leaving Blitzwing sitting on the hard, cold floor, looking up at her with a bewildered expression on his handsome face.

"I-I'm sorry! That was," She suddenly found herself at a loss for words and paused for a split second. "That was **bad**! Oh, that was horrible! Oh no, Prowl."

"You say zat you haff been bad," Blitzwing stood up and grinned down at her. At that moment, he switched faces and grinned a jagged grin even wider than before. "**I'll** punish you! Oh, please! Can I? Can I? Can I? Huh!?"

Moonblaster couldn't help but giggle, knowing exactly what was running through the mech's processor. As he looked at her eagerly, she made up her mind as to the answer to his question.

"No."

"Huh!?quot; He asked taken aback, and expecting a completely different answer. He switched faces back and looked down at her curiously. She almost cringed from the intensity of his gaze as his monocle seemingly bore a hole right through her head. "Vhat do you mean, no?"

"Exactly that, Blitzwing. I'm already in a relationship with another mech, Prowl. I do have some sense of honor, you know." She responded, then waited through the silence that was his reply. "I can't betray his trust. You understand, right?"

"O-Of course, yes. I apologize." Then he left.

Back at Autobot HQ..

"Y-You mean she was..?" Bumblebee allowed his voice to trail off, and his imagination to wander, if only a slight bit.

"Yep." Ratchet confirmed, making the young mech's worst fear--the fear that his best bot-friend was a ruthless and legendary serial killer--a reality non of them wanted to face.

Optimus Prime sighed sadly.

"Alright, how many of you knew this?" He asked, looking for a show of hands, but instead, receiving another response from the team's medic.

"Only me and Prowl knew." He said, then looked around the room for the younger of the two. When he found that Prowl was nowhere in sight, he shook his head and shut his optics. "And he's in no state to be bothered about her past."

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a loud, startling cry of despair and self-pity, coming from the room with no roof, behind the Japanese-style curtain-for-a-door. The cry was followed closely by a set of strangled sobs and the sound of metal banging against cement repeatedly.

"**WHY**!?" Prowl screamed in between sobs. "Why couldn't I have been faster!? Better!? Stronger!?" Then there was a soft clang and he quieted down a bit. "Why couldn't I protect you?"

"Somebody should go talk to him." Bulkhead suggested, arbitrarily glancing around the room for volunteers.

"That ought to be me." The medic spoke up, assigning himself the daunting task of calming down the emotionally unstable ninja. "I can relate to him. You 'bots should figure out a way to get her out of there without being detected by Starscream and Blitzwing."

"Aren't I supposed to be giving the orders?" Optimus asked hesitantly.

"Just **do it**!" Ratchet shot back, a particularly frightening glint in his blue optics. "This 'bot's just lost everything closest to him, everything he held dear. Put yourself in his situation and see how** you **like it when no one does anything." With that, the medibot stomped off to see what he couldn't do about Prowl's predicament. Ratchet knocked on the door frame outside the distressed ninjabot's room, and waited for a response of some sort. When none came, he spoke softly. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"She's gone." Came the reply as something metal clanged against the floor.

"Prowl, can I come in?"

"I..suppose so, yes." The younger mech grunted his response.

So Ratchet walked through the door, to see Prowl huddled into a ball, his back against the huge tree that sprouted from the cement flooring and all the way up through the roof. He was huddled with his arms wrapped around his knees as if trying to shut the world out, and his face was buried in said knees. He looked up when the medic entered, then looked away, ashamed as more silent tears streamed down his long face.

"Listen, kid. This isn't over." Ratchet said, taking a few steps closer to the mech on the floor. "Optimus and the others are trying to find her and we both know Moonblaster isn't going to go down without a fight." He smiled slightly and Prowl returned the smile tentatively.

"Y-You're right. It's just," He trailed off as he looked up into the medic's optics. "I..I miss her so much. I'd give anything right now, just to hear her call me 'Ninjaboy' again."

"Don't worry. We'll find her."

--

"Sie ist not talking. I cannot get her to say anyzing."

"Well, let's give the Autobots a call and see if we can..**motivate them**."

--

"You sick son-of-a-" Ratchet was cut off as the camera was turned back to face Starscream.

"Come and find us," The sickening high-pitched voice said evilly, while the mech it belonged to grinned just as evilly. "I dare you." Then the transmission ended.

"We have to find her." A surprisingly calm voice said from the far end of the room. "Before they tear her to pieces."

Ratchet sighed and shook his head sadly.

"They already have."

Moonblaster sighed and regarded her right arm, which was laying outside the cell, ashamed that she couldn't defend herself better, if at all. 'Come on!' She thought, wishing she could just crawl into a hole and die without having her limbs ripped off. 'I was trained for this kind of stuff! Why can't I put if to use!?'

Just then, the door opened and the femme huddled herself further into the corner farthest from the door.

"Come on, Blitzwing." She said, knowing who it was without even looking up. "You claim to care so much. Just kill me so I don't have to suffer anymore."

"No. I could not do zat if I vanted to, und I **don't**." The mech replied as he bent down and carefully picked up the femme's dented right arm. "I haff ein idea for you to consider. I vill create a distraction, und you can use ze sharp tips on your elbow to unlock ze door to ze cage. Zen, du kannst use your invisibility to escape quickly und-" Blitzwing was cut off.

"**Traitor**!" A sudden, high-pitched voice shrieked, causing the femme to let out an involuntary whimper of pain and fear. Starscream waltzed into the room smugly. "Helping an old friend escape, are we?" Without another word, Blitzwing was shot down, unconscious.

"Oh, please, 'Screamer. Haven't you done enough?" Moonblaster scoffed defiantly.

"That's what I thought, but I guess I was wrong." He grinned a grin that made Moonblaster want to die right then and there to save him the pleasure of torturing her further. "I don't think it's gotten through to our thick Bavarian friend, hmm? I think we should try again."

--

Bumblebee was in his room, mulling over what Ratchet had said. Truth be told, 'Bee had always admired Mooblaster and, more recently, his admiration had grown to infatuation. He wasn't the only one who had a huge crush on the femme though. That much, he knew. Optimus was taken with her as well, and Bumblebee used to sit around and watch the direction Optimus's optics took whenever the femme left a room. He did the same thing, of course, but found it funny that the Autobot leader stared at their only current femme's aft whenever she turned her back.

"Bumblebee?" A voice said from outside the door.

The yellow mech whipped his head to the side--he was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling--and blinked a few times.

"Yeah. Come in." He responded.

So the door opened and in walked Optimus Prime.

"How are you feeling?" The red and blue mech asked redundantly.

"Better than Prowl, I bet." Bumblebee replied as he turned his head to stare at the ceiling again.

"Bumblebee, I have a confession to make."

"Huh?"

"You already know of my infatuation with Moonblaster, right?"

"Psssht." The yellow mech scoffed. "That's pretty much common knowledge, bigbot."

Optimus nodded.

"Then you won't see this coming." He cleared his vocal processor and looked directly at the mech laying on the bed. "Moonblaster isn't my only crush." He paused briefly and Bumblebee said something that sounded like, 'You're **such** a player.' "You're the other one."

Bumblebee opened his mouth--probably to say something smart--then froze for a second and sat up, holding up a finger.

"Di-Did I hear you right?" He asked.

"Prime nodded. "Yes. You did."

"Huh. Whoa, uh..What a coincidence."

The Autobot leader's optics lit up just a little brighter. His sudden happiness was apparent, but nonetheless, he kept his composure, and took a couple steps closer to the bed and the mech on it.

"So..are we on the same page?" He asked hesitantly.

"I guess. I mean, I still like femmes, but," The younger mech turned his face away, partially out of shame. "there's just something about you, bigbot."

Optimus smiled and sat down beside Bumblebee, putting his hand on the other mech's knee. They were both silent, and after the small mech shifted closer to Prime, he spoke. "So, uh..what now?" Bumblebee glanced down briefly to look at the bit of armor between his friend's legs, to find it bulging slightly.

"Okay, who'll be the femme?" Optimus asked.

"Huh?"

"Who's catching and who's pitching?"

"Bibgbot..are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Unless you're opposed."

"Well, what if we get caught?" 'Bee asked.

"Bumblebee, seriously. You have the biggest mouth of anyone here. Who's going to say anything?"

"**Funny**." He gave his leader a slightly sarcastic grin which quickly changed into a slightly skeptical grin. "So, are you serious, bigbot?"

"Only if you want to."

Bumblebee thought for a bit. All he could think about was Moonblaster and how they would rescue her. Then Sari. What if she walked in on him and Optimus? That thought alone convinced Bumblebee that it wasn't a very good idea. Then he recalled Moonblaster's relationship with Prowl and how neither of them had hesitated to just have a go at it. It wasn't an easy decision, he knew, but it was one he had to make. He had told himself after all, that he'd try anything once. Now was his chance.

"Sure, what have I got to lose..besides my virginity?" He finally stated boldly. The words had barely escaped the small mech's vocal processor, when Optimus stood up and dropped the plating protecting his interface unit. Bumblebee grimaced slightly at the sight. There was **no** way that was going to fit. He let out a small gasp and his own interface unit twitched. "Th-That,"

Optimus smiled.

"Don't worry. I think Ratchet has some cream we could use." The bigger mech pointed out. "Why don't you go check?"

"Uh, yes sir." The yellow mech said, trying to convince his slowly growing unit to behave while he went to retrieve the lubricating cream from the medibot's quarters.

"Whaddaya want?" Ratchet growled as there was a knock at the door. "I'm busy!"

"I just need one thing." The small voice outside the door said in a semi-urgent tone.

"What?" Ratchet sighed and opened the door. "What you you need so badly, Bumblebee?"

"Um," The small mech was obviously nervous and was fidgeting, not even bothering to look the veteran in the optics. "I..do you...?" Finally, he sighed and looked the medic in the face. "I need cream."

Ratchet looked down at him curiously. "What for?"

"I..I don't need to tell you." He shot back, trying to keep his calm.

"Sure. You don't. I'm just asking for your own safety." Ratchet explained patiently. "It might not be meant for whatever it is you're planning on using it for. But you're right. You **don't** have to tell me. Just don't come crawling to me when your brilliant plan backfires." He finished, handing the jug of cream to the yellow mech.

"Th-Thanks, Ratch." And he was gone.

"Young 'bots these days,"

"I got it, bigbot." Bumblebee declared as he re-entered his room, to find Optimus laying on the bed on his back, holding the back of his head with one hand and carefully stroking the length of his hard interface unit with the other. He turned his head when the smaller, younger mech entered and gave a slightly triumphant smile.

"Come here." At this command, Bumblebee took the remaining steps to the bed and lay down beside Optimus on his stomach. The other mech moved to his knees and grabbed the jug from his partner's hand, then opening the lid and dunking two fingers in as Bumblebee unlatched his own lower plating. Optimus--sensing 'Bee's nervousness--ran his free hand down the yellow mech's back, calming him down somewhat. With the uncertainties now--for the most part--out of the way, the larger mech proceeded to rub the cold cream up against the yellow mech's aft. The recipient jolted slightly and shivered, but Optimus managed to calm him back down.

"This is going to be cold." He warned.

"He tells me this** now**." Bumblebee retorted as his partner slid a finger into his aft. He shivered again, and Optimus bent over him, murmuring calming words into his audio as he moved the finger in and out, spreading the cream all over the yellow mech's interior.

"Ready?"

Bumblebee moaned his response. "Yes..I-I'm ready."

"This is going to hurt." He cautioned a second time, just to be sure. It was, after all, Bumblebee's first time, and he didn't want his partner to lose interest too quickly. So, before he entered the younger, smaller mech's aft, he slathered his long, thick cock with some more of the creamy lubricant, to ensure an easy entrance and less pain for them both.

"I know." Bumblebee reminded the more experienced mech. What did he think 'Bee was? A sparkling? 'Bee scoffed to himself. Sure, he was small, but that didn't mean he couldn't take pain when it was administered. "Just..**please**," The **waiting** was what he couldn't handle.

"Okay, okay, get ready. Brace yourself."

Bumblebee was prepared for anything when Optimus slowly, carefully pushed into his aft. 'Bee flinched; there was pain. oh yes, there was. The other mech paused and started to pull out, but Bumblebee stopped him; there was pleasure too. So he continued to push as gently as was possible, farther into his tight aft. Bumblebee moaned as Optimus's cock was sheathed right to the hilt and he grasped at the edge of the bed tightly, fighting off the pain and relishing the pleasure.

"You good?" The larger mech asked.

Bumblebee half moaned, half grunted his response.

"Keep going?"

The yellow mech nodded, then moaned as he pulled out, then shoved back in, slow at first, then with increasing speed.

"Optimus!" He exclaimed, enjoying the feel of another mech so close, so..intimate

"**Shh**." Optimus shushed him, silently reminding his partner that they could not be heard, or else wind up in potentially big trouble.

"It's..not easy..keeping quiet..bigbot." Bumblebee gasped. "After all, I have the..biggest mouth of..anyone here. Plus," He paused and tuned into the radio. "Feels way too damn good." Nickelback finished for him.

Optimus smiled to himself as he began to move even faster, hoping the yellow mech could contain himself. If he couldn't, well..they'd just have to think of an excuse as to why Bumblebee would be screaming Optimus's name. Optimus moaned. He was getting really close. So close, it was now impossible to hold back.

"Oohh! Bumblebee!" The bigger mech yelled as he released it all into the smaller mech's equally small aft. Optimus let his arms go slack as he collapsed on top of Bumblebee, provoking a pained "oof!" from the yellow mech. The Autobot leader apologized weakly as he pulled out with a small "pop!" and rolled onto the bed beside the other mech.

Bumblebee groaned one last time and flipped onto his back, turning his head to look at his leader. Optimus gave a satisfied smile. Bumblebee returned it.

"Bigbot?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"D'you think we'll ever find Moony?'

"I hope so. Besides, there's only one way to find out."


	12. Homecoming

Who wants to see Starscream get some love in the next chapter? Let me know what you think..

Chapter 12: Homecoming

"What's...your..pr-problem, Star..scream..?" Moonblaster asked, barely strong enough to move her own lips. The mech in question had just caused her untold damage and torment, which was closely accompanied by agony and misery. She now had difficulties remaining conscious as she leaned limply in the corner, her visor shattered to bits. Her left leg had been torn off in the same way as her right arm and she couldn't feel anything below her waist. In the same fashion, her door-wings had been savagely shredded while still attatched to her chassis and burn marks scorched the severed and shredded remains of her door-wings. One of the femme's optics flickered on and off as she stared up at Starscream mockingly, half wishing that Blitzwing could have kept his temper all those years ago. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. She wasn't the only one in pain and unable to move, though.

Blitzwing was tied to a huge chair in the opposite corner, hardly more conscious than the femme, but with a saddened, depressed look in his optic. Starscream had forced Blitzwing to watch Moonblaster being tortured nearly to her death.

"Did your...mommy...ne-never...**h-hug you**?" She added comically.

Blitzwing was astonished that Moonblaster--in this time of despair--still had her sense of humor. She was still making jokes and jabs at the other mech's ego while she was inches from going offline!

"Oh, very funny, Moonblaster." Starscream shot back sarcastically.

I zink she makes a very valid point." Blitzwing joined in the bashing of the traitorous mech's ego. "I zink you vere unloved in your spark-hood."

"For..**good reason**, too." Moonblaster added with a pained giggle.

"Do you vant a hug?!" Blitzwing continued after he switched to his crazy side and grinned eagerly.

"No, I do **not** want a hug!" The high-pitched one shot back, beginning to get frustrated.

"I would..offer you...a h-hug," Moonblaster piped up. "B-But one-armed hugs...aren't any..fun at all."

"Would you two **stop it**!?"

"I think you're the one who should stop it." And suddenly, Starscream had a shuriken lodged in his thigh.

"Oh, not you again. Blitzwing," Starscream commanded after getting a good look at the Autobots that had just found a way into his prison. He pointed to the gold one and snarled. "get him!"

"I am tied up, you crazy nimrod." Blitzwing reminded him with a smile as he glanced to Moonblaster. She returned the smile weakly. "Und you haff **no** chance against all zose big, scary Autobots; you, vit' ein ego bigger zan your **whole body**."

Starscream kind of whimpered and made a quick escape through the ceiling.

Prowl's first 'job' on this rescue mission was, well, take revenge on the Decepticons who took his love away from him. He took a few menacing steps toward the mech still tied to the chair, and was about to finish him off, when his victim raised an objection.

"Vait! You haff no reason to kill me!" Blitzwing said. "I vas trying to help your femme out of zis pit."

"How am I supposed to trust you, Decepti-creep?"

"Zere ist no need for name calling, Autobot." The other mech continued. "Here. Untie me, und ve can settle zis like civilized mechs, hmm?"

Prowl's facial expression softened a bit, then he began to think again.

"How do I know you're not going to hit me over the head with something heavy if I untie you?"

"I vas under orders." He explained beginning to tire of the never ending questions.

"Why would you follow orders from-"

"**Enough**, already!" Blitzwing yelled after a quick personality change as he glared angrily at the black and gold Autobot mech. "Vhat are ve playing?! Tventy questions?!"

Prowl jumped back in surprise and a weak chuckle came from somewhere behind him. He turned around to see Moonblaster slouching in the corner of an altogether too small cell in a maimed heap with a surprising smile on her face. Prowl let out a fearful and sorrowful yelp and quickly turned back to Blitzwing.

"You," He growled.

"It vas **not** me! I-" Blitzwing continued.

"Ninjaboy," Moonblaster groaned.

"Yes?" Prowl quickly turned around to face her.

"Blitzwing..he's clean. He's telling...the truth." She moaned and looked up at him, their optics meeting.

"But he-"

"Tried..to help m-me...escape." She clarified with a quick smile in Blitzwing's direction. "Remember," She continued, a farcical grin playing at the corners of her mouth as she turned her gaze back to Prowl. "I used to..be **famous**."

Prowl stared at her in amazement. Moonblaster was always the team's comic relief, known to laugh in the face of all sorts of dangerous and--Primus forbid--deadly situations. He had always admired that about her. Often she used humour to not only keep herself from going completely insane--ironically enough--but the others as well, laughing in the face of death itself. Many times, her adversaries weren't fast or clever enough and she ended up delivering them either into a merciful death or the hands of a higher authority...then laughing at them. Now was no time for jokes though. They all seemed to realize that except for her.

"Let him..go." She coughed as Bulkhead broke down the cage around her. "He's clean."

Ratchet was the first one to get to her side. Immediately, he pulled out some medical equipment and connected long, thin wires to various parts on the femme's chassis. After a minute or so, her optics regained a little bit of their sparkle and stopped flickering. She also spoke now, without the pained gasp and groans. The medibot had merged his perfectly functioning systems with her own daamaged and failing ones. He had her on life support. It wouldn't last too long, though. That they all knew.

"Thanks, docbot." She said gratefully. "I owe you my life." She was the only one who smiled at this.

"Could we..skip the death jokes, Moony?" Bumblebee asked as he stepped forward tentatively.

"Of course, Little Buddy." She said, still smiling animatedly as she motioned with her hand for him to... "Come here and give me a hug, 'Bee." Bumblebee obeyed hesitantly and was slow to sit at her side. "C'mon, I'm not gonna hold you down and punch you senseless." She paused thoughtfully. "Technically, **I can't**," She looked up to Prowl, who was still staring at her blankly. "Come on, Prowl, cut him loose, will you?"

Prowl finally came to his senses and shook his head vigorously, then turned back to the bound Blitzwing and, using a shuriken, cut the metal cords restaining him. "Right. Sorry."

"No vorries," Blitzwing stood--after shrugging off the heavy cords--and looked down at Prowl, then held a hand out to shake. "und zank you. I understand completely." Prowl shook his hand and gave a grim smile.

They looked back around to see Bumblebee bawling into Moonblaster's shoulder. She looked to Prowl and Blitzwing with completely dry optics and a slightly confused, slightly bewildered expression. She rubbed 'Bee's back soothingly and whispered comforting words to him, and soon, the yellow mech choked out a last desolate sob and said to her in a sorrow-filled voice, "You were always a good friend. Not just to me, but everyone here."

"Thanks, 'Bee, but I'm **not dead yet**." She pointed out.

"Don't say that!" Ratchet demanded. "You're not going to die."

"Aye, **aye** Captain!" She saluted the medibot cheerily as Prowl collapsed in front of her, noticing the numerous dents, scratches and bits of chipped paint on her chassis.

"Moonblaster," Prowl started sadly as he took ahold of her hand gently and looking into her optics. He shook his head and tears began to stream down his face as he practically threw himself down upon her--very un-ninja like--and hugged her chassis tightly to his own. "I love you so much!" He cried out in despair.

"I love you too, Ninjaboy." She responded, unable to rub his back due to the fact that he was still clinging desperately to her hand. She looked up and gave Blitzwing a perplexed glance, thinking to herself, 'How long has he been such a wreck?'

Ratchet read the emotions in her expression and provided an answer to her unasked question. "Ever since you got taken," He said as he checked the reading on some small medical screen that sprouted out of his arm. "he's been like this. A worse emotional wreck than you were when he found you."

"And that was pretty bad." She said, smiling at the memory.

"So," Optimus Prime started uncertainly "did you give Starscream what he wanted?" He asked, stepping forward.

Once again, the femme smiled. "Do you think that if I'd given him what he wanted," She motioned with her optics to her battered chassis. "would I be in **this** condition?"

After a few seconds, Prowl collected himself and looked into the femme's optics, then allowed his gaze to sweep the entire room, chancing a glance into each 'bot's optics. "Sure, the information was saved, but at what cost?"

Moonblaster quickly found a comical response to Prowl's rhetorical question and piped up. "An arm and a leg."

Everyone saw the humor in this pun and a fair few supressed giggles or snickers. Bulkhead wanted to laugh, Moonblaster could tell, but due to the current situation, he had to hold it in. So he settled for a broad smile that covered his whole face. Ratchet chuckled slightly, sort of a "heh, heh, heh" noise, which Moonbalster thought shouldn't qualify as a chuckle at all. Bumblebee sort of half-snickered, then covered it up with a melancholy smile. Optimus--being as professional as he was--gave a polite smile, which was clearly covering up a mirthful one. Blitzwing set aside all pretense--after he'd switched personalities, of course--and laughed without reserve. Prowl cried harder than he already was.

"Oh hey, relax baby." She soothed."Just forget about that, okay? I realized this is no time for jokes--especially not death jokes--but it all seems unreal and quite hilarious to me." She continued.

"Everyzing seems hilarious to you." Blitzwingpointed out calmly. "If I recall correctly," He paused for a second or so. "you vere telling all manner of jokes und vhatnot vhile Starscream vas" Moonblaster shushed him silently and violently and Blitzwing quickly took the hint and changed course. "tying me up. I zought it vas razer rude. You laughing at me, und meanvhile, I had tried to help you escape."

"**I** thought it was rather ironic." She countered with a smile. "You helped kidnap me-"

"I vas under orders!" He interrupted quickly.

"And here you were" She continued as if he hadn't said anything. "being tied to a chair." She snickered. "**Priceless**."

"So, what's gonna happen once we get you out of here?" Bulkhead asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, Bulkster." She replied solemnly. "From the look on Ratch's face, I'm not going to make it through the night. I'll probably be lucky if I get home alive."

"Enough!" Prowl interrupted. "You'll be fine. You'll survive."

She chuckled slightly and tuned into her radio. "I will survive, I will survive. Just as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive."

"That's the spirit." Prowl commended her.

"Even so, I should start splitting up my stuff between you guys, just in case." She added grimly. "Bumblebee," The yellow mech stepped forward. "Guitar Hero. I sincerely hope you're better at it than **I** am. Bulkhead," The mech in question looked down at her sadly. "You can have my arts stuff. You're always borrowing it anyways." She paused and turned to Prime. "Optimus," She thought for a bit. "You can have Brain Age. It's a frustrating game, but I think you'll like it." She smiled at the silent tears prickling the corners of the Autobot leader's optics. "Ratch...I owe you so much, Ratchet. You've kept me alive, what...twice now? You were friendly to me back when I was still figuring out this whole Autobot thing and even when I screwed up, and nobody would talk to me, look at me, or listen to me. For that, you can have **anything** from my room that hasn't already been claimed." Ratchet shook his head and began to protest, but she shushed him. "Accept my gift of gratitude." She commanded. He nodded sadly. "Ninjab...**Prowl**," She corrected herself mid-word. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. "You taught me stillness," Prowl looked at her with hesitation. "or at least, you tried to. Even though I'm no good at holding still, like Bumblebee, I tried. That's what matters, right? You also taught me all your mad ninja skills and you were here for me through all this slag, maybe not physically, but in here." She took her hand back from the mech and tapped the are above her spark. "I was thinking about you the whole time. You can have my whole room and whatever's left in it. Do with it what you like." At that moment, there were tiny footsteps approaching and a small human walked into the room. Sari. "Ooh, boy,"

"Hey guys, what's going" Sari's voice trailed off as she spotted the femme slouching in the corner, accompanied by Prowl and Ratchet. "on. Moonblaster!" She exclaimed in surprise and worry as she ran up to the trio in the corner.

"Hey, girl." Moonblaster said with a smile and a wave of her hand, motioning for Sari to join her in the corner. "How are you, Sari?"

"Better than you, I bet." The girl replied. Then she paused. "What happened to your accent? You don't sound right without it."

"Bumblebee told you the story, right?" The green femme inquired. Sari promptly nodded her head. "Good. Then there's no need for a retelling. The accent was just a cover up, so no one would recognize me." She then adopted the British accent again. "I can talk like this, though, if you'd like."

"Ok."

Moonblaster chuckled.

"Alright, come over here and gimme a hug."

Sari obeyed and scurried over to the big green and black striped femme, then clambered up onto her chest and sprawled herself across the red Autobot symbol. Moonblaster brought her hand up and gently placed it on the girl's back as she smiled warmly. Suddenly, Sari looked up at the femme worriedly and spoke with a slight quiver in her voice. "You're gonna be okay, right Moony? You'll live, right?"

Moonblaster shook her head uncertainly. "I don't know, Sari. It doesn't look good. I mean, look at the state I'm in." Both her optics and Sari's eyes roamed over the femme's battered chassis. "I'm all beat up, torn up and all around destroyed. I think I'm pretty much screwed." She finished with a rueful smile that sent shivers down the human's spine.

"But you **can't** die!" Sari protested.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee joined in. "You gotta live, Moony!"

The femme chuckled again.

"So what did you guys do while I was...away?"

"I was thinking up ways to rescue you!" Sari piped up bravely.

"I'd...**rather not say**." Bumblebee declined with a knowing glance to Optimus.

"Great, 'Bee, now you've just piqued my curiosity. What were you and Op doing? Now that you've refused to answer, I'm gonna keep asking until I get some answers."

Bumblebee looked to Optimus briefly, then took a sudden interest in his own feet. "I...um," When all Bumblebee was able to say proved to be "ums" and "uhs", Ratchet spoke up.

"Prime and Bumblebee had a little fun with some lubricating cream."

Moonblaster gasped and giggled, the movements almost sending the small human flying to the floor. "No! Honest and for true?!" She asked Bumblebee.

The yellow mech didn't reply.

"Yes." Came the response, but not from either the yellow mech or the medic. Optimus stepped forward and looked down at Bumblebee affectionately. "We did."

"Oohoo!" The femme exclaimed. "Mech on mech action!" Prowl and Sari both gave her a disgusted look. "What? It's hot." She replied innocently. "So, who pitched and who caught?"

Optimus seemed a bit hesitant to be releasing such intimate information to the rest of his team, so he was silent for a bit, when Moonblaster told him that "You don't have to tell if you really don't want to", and went on to explain that she was just curious and she wasn't going to tell anyone. "I do have a sense of honor." She paused at that, and realized that everyone she would have told was already in the room. Prime continued to hesitate, then finally, a small, sassy voice answered the question.

"I caught." Bumblebee responded.

There was a moment of silence, and Moonblaster let out an excited giggle.

"Sari, cover your ears." The femme ordered. Sari eagerly obeyed and hopped off of the femme's chest and into Prowl's hand who then--in pure disgust--shut off his audio receptors. "'Bee, you gotta tell me..How was it!?" Bumblebee kind of grinned and stepped over to the femme, then whispered into one of her audio receptors--which were shaped kind of like lambs' ears--and then backed away. Moonblaster giggled and--after she'd calmed down some--said in a sexy whisper, "That's **hot**."

Prowl shook his head, partially out of shame as he set Sari back to her feet on the ground. Blitzwing pondered the thought of Optimus and Bumblebee together and suddenly and violently, shook his head to rid himself of the image, then nodded politely, masking a quite disgusted expression. Bulkhead had a horrified look on his face, which closely mimicked the look on Prime's face when Sari had told him how babies were made. It was a you-did-**what**-with-**who**-for-**how**-many-cookies kind of look. Moonblaster couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Um, beg pardon," Blitzwing argued, slightly cutting into the split moment of hilarity. "but you vere going over everyone und splitting up your zings, und you missed me und ze human." He pointed out.

"Hey!" Sari called out suddenly as she jumped up and glared at the Decepticon mech. "You're a Decepticon!"

"Sari," Prowl started, but was ignored. Meanwhile Ratchet grabbed onto a severed limb of the femme's and began to reattatch it. It was her leg.

"Vhat?" Blitzwing countered calmly, crouching down to Sari's level. "You just realized zat? I zought ze red optics und ze big Decepticon symbol vould give me avay for sure."

"I wasn't paying any attention to** you**!" She shot back angrily. "I was busy keeping Moony company! And it's **all your fault**!" She screamed as she began to beat her fists unceremoniously against the big purple mech's foot, much to his amusement.

"Oh, good Primus," Moonblaster muttered. "Sari!" The human girl instantly stopped beating up on the German mech and turned around, looking at the femme innocently. "Blitzwing's clean. We've already established that, love."

"B-But he's a-"

"Yes, we know." The femme looke to Prowl and he took the reins, telling Sari of how he'd almost made the same mistake before finding out that Blitzwing had tried to save her.

"Don't trouble yourself, Sari." Prowl finished. "Blitzwing's alright. If Moony trusts him, then so do I."

"Isn't that cute." Ratchet commented while reattatching the cicuits and armor. "The only reason Prowl trusts you" He spoke directly to the Decepticon and this surprised the majority of the occupants--Autobot and Decepticon alike--of the room. "is becasue Moonblaster convinced him to."

"I must admit," Blitzwing agreed. "sie ist very good at ze art of persuasion, hmm?" He turned to Prowl and the gold and black Autobot nodded.

"Anyways," Moonblaster cut in, a comical smile plastered on her face. "Enough talk of my superior manipulating abilities. Blitzwing, you can have every first-person shooter game I own. The Call of Duty and Halo series are both **especially awesome**. I know you'll love them." She paused and turned her gaze to the small human who was sitting on her right on Prowl's thigh. "Sari...give me some time to think," She paused again and the leg currently undergoing construction gave a jolt as she figured out the perfect gift for her human friend.

"Will you hold still?" Ratchet demanded as he held the femme's leg in a vice-like grip. She winced and Ratchet smiled. The nerves were fixed and she could feel her--still partially severed--leg again. A very good sign.

"Sorry, Ratch." Moonblaster apologized quickly and turned back to Sari. "Dance Dance Revolution. Try to beat my high scores, I **dare you**."

"Yes!" Sari exclaimed excitedly, then--because of the looks from some of the occupants of the room--added solemnly: "I mean, thank you."

"Anytime, kid." The femme said, chuckling affectionately.

"Hey," The small human started. "Couldn't I just use my key to fix you?"

Moonblaster shook her head. "Nope. Not yet, anyways." When Sari gave her a bewildered look, she continued. "Severed limbs can't be regenerated. They can be reattatched, sure." She cast a grateful and friendly smile to the medic on her left. "But not regenerated. Just let Ratch finish putting me back together and you and your key can finish the job." She finished as Prowl reached across her and grabbed onto her hand lovingly. "I love you, Ninjaboy." She reminded him. "I think I always have."

He just smiled and squeezed her hand.

Ratchet grimaced. Moonblaster was recovering nicely and her systems were responding well to his own. That wasn't what he was worried about, though. Even though she was getting better as the seconds passed, there was an even more prominent worry on his processor, and he knew she was thinking the same thing. He was concerned about her past, her genealogy. Sure, they didn't have maternal relatives, but throughout the generations of transformers, there were those who were very close, genetically, to the femme. For every Optimus Prime in history, there was a Moonblaster. Each Moonblaster had an encounter--be it romantic or violent--with a Starscream shortly before her--normally excruciating--demise. One had been exploded, taking an entire planet with her. Another had been brutally beheaded. The list went on. Was this one going to die slowly and painfully too, seeing as Starscream had done this to her? Ratchet pondered for a bit. It didn't add up. None of the Starscreams had tortured their hostages this badly, if at all. What drove him to it? Ratchet knew that SolarBlast 360 had been destroyed ages ago. Starscream had overseen it. So why would he want the location to it if he had watched it being trashed? The medibot shook his head and spoke to Moonblaster in Cybertronian. "This make any sense to you?" He asked in the foreign language so Sari couldn't put her two cents' worth in.

She groaned and hung her head as she replied. "Nada."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Optimus cut in.

"Nope. I searched all the memories in my processor, but not a clue as to why Starscream went after me in particular." She replied, a bewildered expression on her face as Sari shot Bumblebee a similar look.

"I zink," Blitzwing started, retaining his German accent even while speaking Cybertronian. Moonblaster giggled--it was an interesting clash of cultures--but was silenced quickly as the mech in question shot her a mildly dirty look. "zat...perhaps I heard wrong, but I seem to recall Starscream calling you 'my dear'. Any ideas?"

"I just assumed he was trying to be creepy." Moonblaster offered.

"Well, whatever the reason, we'll resolve it later." Ratchet said as he finished putting the femme's leg back on and started on her arm. He then continued in English. "I'll finish this, Sari can use her key, and we'll go back home." Sari and Moonblaster both nodded in agreement.

"I like the sounds of that." The femme grinned as Ratchet nudged her, prompting her to hold the arm while he reconnected everything. She obeyed. Soon, she was all back in one piece, and Sari clambered up onto Moonblaster's chest, finding the port for the Allspark key to be directly on her spark casing and star shaped. Sari trembled slightly, and almost toppled off, but Moonblaster held up a steadying hand as the girl slid the key into the star shaped hole. There was a slight flash as all the dents, holes and paint chips were mended and her systems became as good as new.

Moonblaster shook her head as if waking up from a bad dream, then stood up and swooned a bit. She paused and tuned into the radio, somehow managing to find a quote from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. "Gentlemen," She moved her lips in sync with Captain Jack Sparrow's words. "I wash my hands of this weirdness." And promptly passed out.

--

Quick question: Who thinks I should make use of holoform technology in chapter 14?


	13. Tripping on Memory Lane Pt 3

Chapter 13: Tripping On Memory Lane Pt. 3

"Oh Moonblaster, my dear," A shrill voice said from somewhere behind the femme as she stepped out of the showers and headed to her room, already starting to replace various bits of armor. She spun around to face the intruder and immediately wanted to give Starscream a taste of her fusion cannon, but she couldn't. Instead, her spark leaped at the sight of the traitorous mech. "you look as marvelous as ever." He complimented as he waltzed closer to her, finally stopping directly in front of her. She smiled up at her lover and purred to show her approval as her white and red striped tail swung from side to side happily.

"Starscream, I look the same **every day**." She reminded him with a smile as she ran a hand down his chest.

"I know," He said, grinning and taking her small hand in his. "but it helps if you're not wearing anything."

Moonblaster giggled. "It's not like you haven't seen it all anyways."

He chuckled in response. "True enough. Come, my dear. And," He paused and snatched a random piece of armor from the femme. "don't bother putting all your armor back on. Your efforts will be in vain."

--

Moonblaster sat bolt upright in the uncomfortable bed that could only belong to the medbay and let out a sickened shudder. Her and Starscream? A shiver ran down her spine as she wiped the coolant off of her forehead. "What a dream." She said to herself. "What a **horrible**-" She was interrupted unexpectedly by a tired sort of chuckle. She immediately searched the room and finally, her optics met up with a pair of red ones in the shadows.

"Finally." A high pitched voice announced as Starscream stepped out of the shadows and into a small patch of moonlight that shone through a tiny window in the medbay. "I thought you'd **never** wake up." He said off-handedly.

Moonblaster gasped and pushed herself into the corner of the bed furthest from the mech, thinking the whole time, 'Aw, not again.' She opened her mouth to scream, but he managed to make his way to her and clamp his huge hand over the better portion of the femme's face before she could utter anything except for a whimper. She looked at him in pure fear and he reached over with his free hand and yanked off her visor, revealing her bright blue optics, much the same shape as his own.

"Do you know why I am here?" He whispered cautiously.

"Not a **bloody clue**." She spoke into his hand with a quiver.

He sighed silently and loosened his grip on her face. "Will you promise not to scream?"

"Will **you** promise not to kill me?" She responded defiantly.

"Very well." So he let his hand fall back to his side and the femme looked up at him, towering over her. "I had to see you." He continued. His voice contained a hint of... The femme thought. What was it? His voice was definitely softer than usual and less sand-papery, and she could almost swear she caught a hint of...love in his words.

"You mean you had to finish me." Moonblaster corrected sarcastically.

"No," He hesitated and frowned slightly, then gave a knowing sort of grin. "right. You don't remember. Well, that can be fixed." He paused again, and looked down at the femme expectantly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on, check your memories. I can guarantee you missed one or two. Look at it, and I'll make myself comfy here." He finished, sitting down on the floor.

"A..Are you serious?" She asked, confused as to whatever it was that was happening.

"Of course."

So once again, Moonblaster trekked into the deep recesses of her memory banks to find that she had, indeed, overlooked one. She entered the password--21153--and braced herself for what this might reveal. Little did she know...

--

--

"Hey, Starscream." Moonblaster said with a slight and sarcastic bow to the treacherous mech in front of her.

Starscream looked around them--making sure that section of the Decepticon ship was unoccupied--and then grabbed onto the femme and pulled her chassis close to his own, wrapping his strong arms around her thin body. "Hey, baby." He said, barely above a whisper as he stroked her back gently. The words had barely escaped his lips before he used his right hand to cradle her head and push it closer to his. Then he kissed her. His kiss was perfect in every way imaginable and Moonblaster couldn't help but push herself further into it as Starscream continued to rub her back, urging them both on. The minutes passed and their embrace became more intimate than either of them had anticipated, and finally, Starscream scooped her up into his arms and sauntered off to his room, where they remained for days on end, making love continually.

When the duo finally emerged, Moonblaster went straight to her room; before she'd met with her lover in the control room, she had been watching a history video, and she intended to finish it. She had gotten to the part where the video began to mention those of her lineage. The Moonblasters of history.

"Each Moonblaster throughout the ages was a great warrior and not without honor and integrity." The femme smiled at the comment and continued to listen intently. "Unfortunately, each died a **horrible** death." The smile quickly faded and turned into a grimace. "The first Moonblaster self-destructed herself in a vain attempt to rid the universe of the Autobots, but the Autobots escaped and the planet with all its inhabitants were exploded and forgotten." A silent "ouch" escaped the femme's vocal processor. "Moonblaster II died a long, drawn-out death during battle. Moonblaster III was beheaded after committing involuntary treason for unwillingly interfacing with an Autobot. The list goes on. The strange thing that connects each of these femmes--besides their names--is the fact that each one had either a romantic or violent encounter with the **Starscream** of her era shortly before her demise. It is rumored the name 'Starscream' is cursed, though researchers say..."

Moonblaster stopped the film and stared at the screen in horror. Starscream...cursed? No, it couldn't be. She must have heard it wrong. She began to rewind it, but paused. She hadn't heard it wrong. She knew it was true, and she knew there were certain measures she had to take to avoid such a fate.

--

"Starscream, I'm sorry." Moonblaster apologized later that day, after meeting in his room.

"Sorry for what?" He asked blankly.

"I just..I **can't** go on like this. I can't keep this a secret from everyone anymore." She lied convincingly.

"Why don't we just tell everyone, then?" He offered desperately.

"It's **not** that easy, Starscream. Megatron won't be much too pleased." She countered. "I do love you, it's just too dangerous to be with you. What with you being Megsy's second in command, you'll be a prime target, and I just," Moonblaster choked out a fake sob. "I just can't handle losing another mech that I love!"

Luckily, Moonblaster was a good actress, and Starscream took the bait, reaching out and holding her tightly in his arms, all the while murmuring comforting words to console her. "Shh, it's ok. That's in the past." Finally, she pulled away from the embrace and looked up at him with apologetic and tearful optics. "Very well," He agreed reluctantly. "If that's the way you feel, though I hope we will still be able to...**meet** every now and again."

The femme wiped her optics and let out a last sob. "Maybe." Then she left. "Worked like a charm." She muttered as she returned to her room.

A few weeks after Moonblaster and Blitzwing hit it off, she was laying on the bed in her room, so bored, she would have happily blown her own processor out just to get rid of the feeling. Normally, she wouldn't be so bored with Blitzwing--he always found ways of keeping them **both** from going insane due to boredom--but he had left to meet with an old friend of his. So, Moonblaster was alone.

She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, thinking up ways to overcome her boredom. She could screw around with Lugnut's optical systems again. She chuckled; that was always fun. First, she had to knock him unconscious--which wasn't easy, but it helped that he trusted her; he thought that because she was so small, she couldn't possibly do any damage to him--then, she'd program an image of Megatron into the obedient and obsessive Lugnut's optical systems so that he would see ol' Megsy **everywhere he looked**. Next, she'd voice-code the fake Megatron to say really absurd things, like order Lugnut to wash **all** the floors and then give Blackarachnia a kiss. Moonblaster decided against it; it had lost some of its humour after the **fifth time**.

She let out a long, drawn out sigh and reached her right arm over to "twang" her left wing, since it was sitting over the edge of the bed. Twanging her wing reminded her of something she had to do, and she immediately jumped off of her bed, grabbing her visor before she left.

She looked through the crack between the door and the door frame outside of Starscream's room before she knocked.

"Yes?" He asked distractedly as he placed the final card--the Queen of Spades--on top of his card house. Moonblaster scoffed silently; he must have been really bored.

"Hi!" She exclaimed in an excited voice as she swung the door open, the gust **completely** demolishing his house of cards that had probably taken all day to finish.

"Ah!" Starscream gasped in shock and exasperation as he turned on her, clearly not realizing who it was that had destroyed his precious creation just yet. He whirled around and pointed his null-ray cannon at the intruder's chest.

Moonblaster let out a yelp and held her arms high above her head. "I surrender!" She cried out, a silly grin plastered on her beautiful face.

Starscream let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed his arm and let it drop to his side. "I hope you've come here for something **important**." He warned.

"I've come to take you up on your previous offer." At his slightly perplexed expression, she elaborated, stepping towards him and slowly taking off her visor, which revealed her stunning, red, triangular optics. "I'm **horny**, Starscream," The mech's optics widened; he obviously wasn't expecting this. "and Blitzwing's not around to satisfy me. That leaves you, Megatron and Lugnut. Megatron is a virgin, I think, or he's raped **every** femme he's ever come across. Lugnut is more likely to either screw a pillow, pretending it's Megatron, or just go and rape Megsy. And then there's you. I don't believe you have anyone, do you?" Starscream hastily shook his head. "Ah. Well, if I don't find sexual release soon, I might have to do it **myself** and that would be a shame, wouldn't it? So I would prioritize this as, **yes**, a **very important visit**." She finished, then added: "But if you're busy, I suppose I could just-" She turned to go as a very desperate Starscream grabbed her arm and raised an objection.

"Wait!" He said, perhaps a bit too loud. "I...I can satisfy you." He finally stated confidently.

"Are you sure, Starscream? When I say I'm horny, I'm **really** horny. I don't think just one round will do." She said to the stunned mech as she grabbed his chin and pulled his face down to her level. "Do you think you can last...baby?"

Starscream shuddered and fought to control himself and his painfully erect interface unit. "Ooohh.." He moaned. "Yes, oh yess. I can last as long as you need me to, my dear."

"Excellent." Moonblaster smiled and closed the door, then gently shoved Starscream by the chest, to the bed, where he sat down on the edge. "First, though, I want to do you a favour. Something that I feel I owe you." She snapped off the armor between his legs and his big, hard cock happily sprang out of its prison. She then went down onto her knees, grabbing onto it with her right hand and moving her hand up and down. Starscream groaned in approval, desperately trying to contain his glee at getting Moonblaster to come back to him, even if it was only temporary. Suddenly, the femme stopped jerking him off and looked up at him deviously as she gave his cock a squeeze that likely used all the servos in her arm. He gasped; it was almost as if his member was being held in a vice. And it hurt. It hurt so good, and he moaned, both in pain and pleasure. Moonblaster grinned and continued to squeeze as hard as she could. She almost had him broken, they both knew, and she wasn't going to stop until he was. "Ohh..You like that, baby?"

"Ahh..." He hinted. "Yes! Oh, please, continue." He demanded.

"No." She responded defiantly before loosening her grip, then squeezing again. "I'm not gonna stop until I break you." She paused and looked into his optics with an expression that clearly said: "This is gonna be fun". He whimpered slightly and braced himself; he knew exactly what she was going to do. She'd done it to him before and he was broken like **that**. Without warning--though Starscream knew it was coming--she dug the pointed tips of her fingers--her claws, she liked to call them--right into the mech's sensitive unit.

"Ow! Ah! Okay, okay, I give in!" He exclaimed, much to Moonblaster's delight. "Do with me what you like." He finished in a resigned voice as he handed over the power, allowing her full control.

She chuckled and became more gentle and caring with his cock. "Oh, did that hurt?" She asked softly. Starscream nodded with reluctance--he had no idea what she was doing now--and she continued. "Here, let me make it better." Without another word, she slowly slid it into her mouth. Starscream gasped. She moaned softly, sucking as hard as she could while still keeping gentle. Before too long, she could sense that Starscream was getting close to his release; his legs kept tensing up and twitching and his moans and grunts became more fervent.

She didn't let him have it. Instead, she pulled it out of her mouth, got up and turned for the door.

"Wh..**Wha**...?" Starscream pondered, thoroughly confused. "Wait! Where are you going? What are you doing?" Moonblaster turned back to face him, a **purely** evil grin on her face as she carefully snatched up her visor from near the exposed mech. She bowed a sarcastic bow that showed him what her true intentions had been when she had walked in there. In her hands lay his arm cannons. He was disarmed. "**Gah**!" He yelped helplessly. "What are you doing with those?! I need them!" He leaped up and stepped toward the femme.

"Not according to Megatron, you don't." She replied, smiling slyly. "Lord Megatron ordered you be disarmed. You're not to harm SolarBlast360. We need it."

"Not really." Starscream argued carelessly. "We're bigger than the Autobots, anyways."

She smiled, and shook her head. "In size, perhaps, not not necessarily in number." She continued before he could ask anything. "We're like Sparta to the Autobot's Persia. We're stonger, but there's less of us, and we don't need **you** to screw everything up." That said, she turned around once more--Starscream's null-rays in hand--and sauntered out the door.

--

"Excellent, Moonblaster. You've done well, as I trusted you would." Megatron commented, turning around to face the femme after she had entered his private quarters and reported.

"He took the bait perfectly." She said formally.

Megatron looked down at her thoughtfully and she handed him Starscream's cannons. He sat down on a big armchair and motioned for her to sit in the one opposite him. She obeyed. "And did you allow him release?" He asked in a very business-like manner.

"No, Megatron." She responded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Ah. So you remain untainted."

"Yes." She hesitated, and the Decepticon leader looked over at her, almost curiously. "If I may ask, why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason." There was a moment of silence where the femme could practically feel the desire emanating from the powerful mech's chassis. She smiled slightly up at him, in a knowing sort of way, but he held his demeanour. "I trust you've seen the video, Moonblaster." She nodded. "Then you understand why it would be unwise to continue seeing Starscream. Being my second in command, Autobot forces would likely wish to cause him as much torment as possible. To do that, they'd likely take you. It would be a shame to lose something--**someone, rather**--as fine as yourself, Moonblaster."

"Are you...?" She started, mildly surprised, almost ending with: "hitting on me?"

"Yes, I **am**. Perhaps you might consider my offer." He said, bringing his hand onto the armrests and tapping his fingers on them softly. "I am merely asking that you think about it.. You'd be even more feared and revered than you are already." He offered.

"And in more danger." She pointed out uncertainly.

"True." He agreed, eyeing her thoughtfully. "The choice is yours. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Moonblaster got up off of the armchair, bowed and backed out of the room. "Dear Primus." She muttered once she was back in her own room. "Megatron's mistress. Or missus. How am I supposed to make a choice like that?" She asked herself. "Be the most famous and fearful femme ever known and be at constant risk of being assassinated, or stay with Blitzwing and be but a lowly servant to Megatron and have my life nearly secure? Oh Pit, why not be both? I can be with Blitzwing in public and Megatron in private. And," She added, becoming more excited as the ideas came to her. "I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me on my way to his room; I have my invisibility. Yes! **Perfect**!" So she darted back to his room and knocked on the door. When it opened, she declared in a calm, yet triumphant voice: "I've come about your offer."

--

--

"Helloo?" An annoyingly high pitched voice called as Moonblaster slowly returned to the present. "Anybot home?"

"Huh?" She shook her head slowly. She knew she had been a whore, but Megatron!? She shuddered. "Sorry. I took a little longer than I'd expected."

"So I noticed." Starscream responded hotly.

"I go sort of...captivated."

"Aha," He mused, unsure of what to say next. "So then you realize why I've come for you."

"Sort of, but I'm not all that good at piecing things together in the middle of the night." She retorted.

He sighed, clearly preparing for one of his long-winded speeches. "Soon after you dumped me, I went into your room and snooped a little. I was curious" He added quickly at the angry glance the femme shot him. "as to what you'd been up to." At this, she did the equivalent to rolling one's eyes and muttered something that sounded like: "That's what they **all** say". Starscream continued. "Anyways, I found the video and watched it. Instantly, I knew why you'd left me. To save your own hide. You didn't care what it would do to me, you just didn't want to fulfill your destiny as a Moonblaster. You didn't want to die. I honestly believed you were in love with me; that we'd be together forever. When you left me, my spark was shattered, though, I thought you still cared." He paused in the middle of his pity-me speech and looked to the femme expectantly. "You never did care, **did you**?" He asked. "You were using me all along, weren't you? Working your way up to becoming Megatron's little slut." Moonblaster hung her head. It was true, she had been power-hungry, and sort of reminded herself of Anne Boleyn to Megatron's King Henry VIII. "I was right. Hmph." He turned his back to her and another figure emerged from the shadows.

The newcomer yawned and stretched his arms, then giggled. "Oohoo! Did I miss anything?!" Blitzwing cried out excitedly.

Starscream turned back to face her and grinned. Moonblaster gasped in horror; she knew exactly what he was going to do, and remembered well the last time Blitzwing had gotten angry. "And not only did you betray **me** in going after Megatron," He stated as Blitzwing changed face to his calm side. "you betrayed **Blitzwing** as well."

"**Vhat**? Und how so?" The other mech asked, quite confused. He looked back and forth between Moonblaster and Starscream. "I am vaiting for an answer." He said after a moment's silence.

"Oh," Starscream grinned even broader. "you don't know, then." Blitzwing's expression changed from quite confused to completely bewildered. "It's a long, painful story, but I'll make it as short as I possibly can. Moonblaster, our fabulous femme fatale used us **both**." At the other mech's shocked expression, he continued. "Oh, and it just gets better from here. She used us...to get into Megatron's bed."

"No, zat's not right." Blitzwing argued calmly. "Moonblaster vould not do somezing like zat. If I remember correctly, sie vas very afraid of Megatron."

Starscream let out an amused chuckle. "It was **all** a show, Blitzwing. She joined the Decepticon ranks and went straight for me. A little while later, I was dumped because she was afraid to fulfill her fate as a Moonblaster. Do you know where she went then? You, Blitzwing. I was used so she could get noticed by Megatron and then, she retreated a bit to you. What happened next? She went off and...and...**FORNICATED WITH HIM **while you were out with a friend!"

Blitzwing was struck dumb. "Is...Is zis true, Moonblaster? Did you use me?" He switched faces and continued angrily "Vas I merely a pawn in your grand plan?!"

"Blitzwing, it's not like that! **Please**!" She exclaimed. "It started as just that, but then I got to know you." She said. "I saw what you really were under that tough shell, and I began to love you. That's the honest-to-Primus truth, Blitzwing. What.." She grimaced. "Starscream said, I did that before I really took an interest in you. After that, I really, honestly, did love you, Blitzy." She finished truthfully.

The German mech stood quite still, regarding the femme--who was still sitting on the bed--with silent disdain and contempt. Finally, he spoke, and his voice shook with anger. "I **cannot** believe you." He said calmly, his right optic narrowed in distaste as his fingers twitched ever so slightly. "Here I vas, believing zat I owed you a debt for ze whole virus und anger zing, und really, **you** owed **me** a debt for ze whole deceit und sleeping vit' Megatron zing. It vould appear, you **still** owe me zat debt." He paused; his calm voice had been trembling with anger before, but now, he was simply **infuriated**. He switched faces back to his angry side and let loose, grabbing the small femme by the neck, lifting her off of the bed and raising her to his optic level. He squeezed her neck tightly and practically growled at her. "How about ve pay off zat debt **now, huh**?!"

Then all went black.

--

Anyone who wants to see what Moonblaster looks like--yes, I drew her--email me and I can probably set you up with a pic.


	14. Dani California

Chapter 14: Dani California

About a year had passed since Moonblaster's tragic and untimely death, and none of the Autobots could have forgotten about her if we'd tried, and we didn't. Most of us had her departing gifts in their respective rooms, but hardly had the courage to play the games or--for Ratchet and I--take what they desired. Bumblebee had been halfway through Lay Down by Priestess on Guitar Hero III when he had broken down and started crying; that was Moonblaster's favourite song. Sari couldn't play Dance Dance Revolution if she wanted to, and she did, but every time she started a song, she would be reminded of Moonblaster and her crazy handstands on the dance mat during the long steps. Then she'd shut it off and do something else. The only song Sari could finish was Since You've Been Gone. Blitzwing took the games Moonblaster promised him and hostilities were restored between him and us. Optimus refused to play Brain Age until about six months after her demise, and **immediately** decided that he loathed it. The next day, he picked it back up and continued trying. The first painting Bulkhead created--not too long ago--was one of Moonblaster, mid-handstand on the dance mat. Ratchet **still** hasn't found it in him to take whatever he wants from her room, and I haven't seen fit to change anything in it, except for a possible re-painting. Even so, that would remain Bulkhead's honor.

"Prowl," A voice started behind me. I whirled around to face Ratchet, an extreme sorrow in his voice and on his face.

"Yes, Ratchet?" I replied.

"I can't take anything from her room. It just doesn't seem right." Ratchet confessed, meeting my gaze, but somehow trying to avoid the subject and my reaction.

"Ratchet," I began, only to get cut off as the medic stared at me with tearful optics. I stopped and let him speak.

"Do you know how hard it was to see one of my closest friends dying? Sure, I repaired her, but she was found dead in the medbay the next morning. I know, I know. You were even closer to her than I was, and you knew her longer, but" He choked slightly. "it hit home with me. I once had the honor of rescuing an intelbot back on Cybertron named Arcee. She was carrying valuable access codes for the war effort and we ended up getting captured by Lockdown" I shuddered. We all remembered Lockdown. "and my EMP generator accidentally went off, wiping Arcee's memory core clean. We escaped, but she couldn't remember who she was. First her, now Moonblaster. I thought I had saved her, but her fate ended up taking its course." He finished.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this again, Ratchet." I sympathized. "Though it seems that Moonblaster did tell you to take anything from her possessions." I pointed out, knowing full well how the team's medibot would react. "She would want you to take it."

"Well, I can't!" He exclaimed as he stomped off to his room.

"Yikes." Prime said as he cautiously stepped towards me. "What crawled up his exhaust?"

I sighed and gave him a rueful smile as Sari approached Prime and I. "I'll tell you later." I replied to Prime in our native tongue to avoid Sari's constant, nagging curiosity.

"So, I brought DDR, like you asked, Prowl." She held up a fabric bag that contained what looked like Moonblaster's Playstation 2 and various games. "I also brought Rock Band." She smiled a proud, yet **barely **modest smile. "You guys are gonna love it. Me and Moony used to play it all the time. She got 100 on every song she sung, which was only about 3; Dani California, Ballroom Blitz and Blitzkrieg Bop."

"Alright," Prime cut in. "enough with the **Blitz**. I've had more than enough of that word.

"What..? But isn't Blitzwi-"

"No, Sari." I responded. "I thought you would realize that fact whenever he shot at us. Blitzwing killed Moony." I said to her, revealing the cold, hard truth.

"What?! Nobody told me that!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Oh well. Let's forget about that right now and play some games." I continued.

"Someone say **games**?" An excited voice said as Bumblebee jumped out from Primus-only-knows-where.

"Bumblebee, where's Bulkhead?" I asked; it's pretty difficult to lose someone his size. Not only that, but also the fact that he tends to destroy everything in his path, intentional or not. I didn't see any tell-tale signs of Bulkhead's passing through, so I was naturally a little concerned.

"Oh, he's in his room, sulking. He told me he didn't want to socialize today." Bumblebee waved off nonchalantly.

"I'll be right back." I said as I calmly walked to the big, green mech's room and knocked on the big, green door.

"Who is it?" He asked from inside the room. He did sound quite sullen, and I couldn't blame him; this transition hadn't been easy for any of us. "No, go away." He continued before I could say anything. "I have to work this out on my own."

"Not necessarily." I offered. "We're all going through the same thing, Bulkhead." I explained. "**Any of us **could help you."

A few seconds passed before I heard the sounds of various lock being unlocked and then, the door opened. Bulkhead looked down at me, ashamed of his behavior. I looked up at him as though nothing had changed, but he did have a little something on his face...

"I ran outta bright green paint." He confessed as I tried to hide my amusement; I thought he was still depressed about her "departure". "How am I s'posta repaint Moony's room without bright green paint?" He asked. "I have plenty of black, but no green." He finished, looking at me expectantly.

"You don't have to do that now," I said, stepping into the room. True enough, there was an empty paint can, tipped onto its side on the floor. "Come on, Bulkhead. Let's go play some video games." I offered, trying to tempt him. He paused.

"What kinda video games?"

"Moony's favourites." I said. "Rock Band and DDR."

Eagerly, he agreed and we returned to the main room to find Prime singing "Black Hole Sun", rather **off tune**. At long last, the song ended, and I took over the vocals position to save everyone any more of Prime's audio-shattering wails. We ended up getting pestered by Sari into doing "Dani California". She stayed on drums and Optimus took over the guitars.

When the song ended, Sari pulled me aside and told me she had someone she wanted me to meet. "She's **really** cool," She explained. "just like the human version of Moony. I'll go find her and we can all play together!" Sari's voice was simply oozing with excitement as she ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" Bulkhead asked as I walked back into the room and switched the game.

"Sari has a new friend she wants us to meet." I replied simply.

"So what am **I**?" Bumblebee exclaimed, annoyed as he selected "centerfold" from the songs menu.

"Um.." Optimus paused, as if the answer were so obvious that it could've jumped up and bitten any of us. "We already **know** you, Bumblebee."

"Well, **duh**."

"Hey guys," Came the sound of Sari's voice. "I want you all to meet Dani." We all looked down, and a few pairs of optics widened. We were expecting someone around Sari's age, but Sari's new friend was clearly far from it. "What? Have you guys never seen a teenager before?"

Dani looked to be about 17-18 human years of age, and **did** bear a striking resemblance to Moonblaster; she wore her dark brown/black hair in a ponytail at the back of her head, leaving neat fringes of dark hair to frame either side of her face. Her eyes were a bright blue, and the fact that she wore glasses nearly drove me into a startling reverie. She was wearing a tight fitting, bright green shirt and a long pair of black jeans that had been patched in several places with bright green fabric, which offered a stark contrast when the green and black were compared to her blue eyes.

Prime continued to stare at the newcomer, then over to the Playstation 2, then back again. Finally, he spoke. "You said your name is Dani? As in Dani California?"

Dani laughed. "Yes **and** no." She said in a sweet voice. "No, my name is actually Danielle, and yes, all my friends call me Dani California."

"How is it you met Sari?" I asked curiously.

"Long story." She said, a smile on her face. "Tell you later. Dibs on next song!" She called to Bumblebee, who had taken over the dance mat again. "Ooh, Centerfold. I challenge you." She continued, a devious, confident smile on her face. "Go basic, I bet I can beat you."

Bumblebee stopped immediately and restarted the game as Dani plugged in the other dance mat.

"Oh, you're going down." Bumblebee threatened playfully.

"How much are you willing to bet?" She retorted.

"You sound pretty confident." He observed.

"I am." She did end up beating him, just like Moonblaster would have. Where as Bumblebee used speed to hit the closely-clumped steps, Dani used smarts; instead of hopping from arrow to arrow, she stayed on the arrows to avoid unnecessary energy use. "Who's next?" She asked as Bublebee slumped sullenly onto the couch. Sari was the next challenger, and she went down just like Bumblebee. Prime was next. Then me. I actually put up a fight, but it only made her work that much harder. Soon enough, I ended up in the loser's circle. Bulkhead went down without a fight, and then, only Ratchet remained. "C'mon, Ratch," She coaxed. "don'tcha wanna see me beaten?" She asked. As she persuaded him, I could see a flash of recognition in the old medic's optics. He recognized something in or about Sari's new friend, Dani.

"Alright, but just this once." He consented wearily as he stepped onto the super sized dance mat hesitantly.

She considered him carefully. "I'll be nice and let you pick the song. I'll give you a chance...this time."

"Just remember, kid, I'm only doing this once."

She smirked as he laboriously picked out Battle Without Honor or Humanity, which was easily the slowest song on the whole game, even on basic, which they both chose. Dani stretched her arms--what Moonblaster always did when she was preparing to do handstands on the dance mat. "I've decided I'm gonna make it even easier for you, and experiment with some stunts."

I was taken aback. Sari was right; she **was** like the human version of Moonblaster. Suddenly, a strange sensation overcame me. I had the feeling--call it instinct if you wish--that Moonblaster was not, in fact, dead. Perhaps her chassis was completely useless, but there have been instances where a spark has housed itself with a human to survive. This usually only occurred when no other robotic life forms could be detected, though and yet, here was the entire Autobot base.

She did end up beating the medic, but only by three steps. "Nicely done." She commented, smiling up at the grouchy old medibot. She reached a hand up and Ratchet bent down to allow her to shake his finger. "You fought well." She continued, a hint of a familiar accent peeking through her normal, accent-less voice. She masked it quickly. "I congratulate you."

"Well thanks, kid." Ratchet smiled back at her as she flopped down on the couch, directly in the center of the middle cushion. She made a sort of face and looked up at me knowingly.

"This couch smells kinda funny." She pointed out, smiling at me.

'Oh, Primus, she knows.' I though worriedly. 'No,' Then realization dawned on me. 'Only **Moonblaster** and I knew.' I looked down at Dani, scrutinizing every aspect of her body, colouring and general appearance before I decided for sure. Dani was **no ordinary **human femme.

--

Dani kept returning day after day, wearing a different colour combination **every time **she visited. The only combination we saw twice was the lime green and black outfit. Ratchet proved untrue to his word and continued to battle her on DDR, getting better each time. Every day, I scrutinized her and took careful considerations of all her words and actions. Finally, I had enough evidence to take her aside to my room to talk.

"I know who you are." I said, as I sat on a branch in the tree with my back to the trunk and set her down in front of me, on the narrower part of the branch.

The dark haired human looked at me, clearly unimpressed as she shoved her glasses a little further up the bridge of her nose and tucked a fringe of loose hair behind her left ear. "I've been coming here often enough, I think you **ought to**." She smiled.

"I wasn't finished," I said, anticipating her reaction. "**Moonblaster**."

Her eyes widened a bit, but she masked her surprise well, and looked at me as if she were completely lost. "I'm sorry, **who**?"

"Don't do this. I know what happened and I know what your real identity is. I have been watching you day after day, 'Dani'. You are not who you seem."

"Ha!" She scoffed. "What makes you think that?" She asked, stretching her legs out onto the length of the branch and crossing them as she looked at me expectantly.

I counted off the evidence against her on my fingers. "Lime green and black." She picked a bit of invisible lint off of her bright green sweater. "Hand stands on the dance mat." She twiddled her thumbs. "Managing to beat Bumblebee, managing to convince **Ratchet** to play." She avoided my persistent gaze, opting to glance around the room. "Knowing about the couch." She giggled. "The hint of a British accent in your voice." I paused. "What more evidence do I need, Moonblaster?"

"Alright, now here's my counter-evidence." Dani responded, a hint of venom in her sweet voice as she counted the reasons off the same way as I had. "Lime green and black is my favourite colour combo. I'm a dare-demon, I love doing stunts like that. 'Bee was using speed, instead of smarts, which made it easy, 'cause he got tired. Ratchet's a bit of a pushover with a tough shell and a figurative heart **softer than sponge cake**. The couch thing was obvious; it smelled like motor oil and bodily fluids. I looked to you, because you would be the **least** likely suspect."

"And the accent?" I prompted.

"**What** accent?" She asked in a think, ignorant British accent.

I looked at her incredulously, then I got an idea. Without giving it too much thought, I snapped my fingers twice. To my satisfaction and amusement, Dani jumped up from her seat on the thin end of the branch, carefully bolted over my foot and and down the trunk. As soon as she reached the knot, I snapped my fingers once and she froze completely before she lost her grip and tumbled to the ground. Swiftly and silently, I jumped down from my perch and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up at me sheepishly and I countered with a triumphant smile.

"Gotcha." I said as she sat upright in my hand.

"Alright, alright." She sighed and resumed speaking with her accent. "I give in, Ninjaboy."

"Why did you try to hide yourself, Moonblaster?" I inquired.

"Thing is, I'm not the **sole** occupant of this pretty body."

"What do you mean?"

"Dani here, is a 'sentient being' that my spark searched out for housing. Sharing a chassis with one of **you** would be **bothersome**. Only you know this. If anyone else were to find out, people would think she's crazy and mark her down for the loony bin." She finally finished.

"Why would you choose a **sentient being**?!" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm, but obviously not very successfully.

"Hey, I didn't want to pick a **corpse**. I prefer my body to be **functional**, not **zombified**." She retorted. She paused, then nodded. "Good idea, Dani." She then turned her gaze back to me and said hastily: "Let's talk about this later."

"No, Mooblaster. I need to know: why did Blitzwing kill you? What happened that night?"

She looked at me, ashamed. "You don't want to know. You'd hate me for it." With that, she hopped off my hand and ran out the door. I gave chase, but only to the front entrance.

"Let her run." Ratchet said, putting a well-meaning hand on my shoulder.

"On second thought," Optimus started thoughtfully. "Follow her, but make sure she doesn't see you. I want you to guard her."

I obeyed, following her all the way to Sumdac Tower, where she seemed to get free access everywhere. She hacked her way into Professor Sumdac's lab--as I observed through a skylight--and began talking..to an **empty room**.

"He knows." She said worriedly as she paced the length of the room, speaking quickly. "The Autobot Prowl knows. I think he knows about everything, but I can't be 100 sure. I do know, though, that he's figured out about me having adopted a human body, and also the fact that the human is sentient and **ohhh**.." She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I am breaking **so** many laws right now. Plus, I just completely ruined your plans. I apologize." She said, getting down on one knee and bowing her whole body forward, as one would to a king.

"Nonsense." Another British--or English at the very least--male voice said reassuringly as one of Sumdac's pocketbots climbed up onto her shoulder. "You have done well, Moonblaster. Just as I trusted you would. You have **never** failed me thus far, and it is only a matter of time before I am whole again, my dear." I paused in thought for a bit; that voice sounded familliar, I just couldn't remember where I'd heard it or who it belonged to. He continued, "All I need before our destiny is complete is that key charged with the Allspark. I trust you've worked hard at gaining their trust."

"Of course, my lord." Moonblaster confirmed. "Excellent work, my dear. And please, call me...**Megatron**."

--

As we all stood around the giant bed in the med bay, I pushed the last lines from Moonblaster's and "Megatron's" conversation to the back of my processor. It was simply absurd. We all knew that Megatron had been destroyed "somewhere over Cleveland" as Bumblebee had so deftly put it. And so, I didn't consider the possibility that Megatron had survived somehow. It was impossible.

Suddenly, Dani groaned. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met my gaze. Her eyes instantly snapped shut again. Without warning, she jumped from the bed and screamed in pure fright and hysteria. "No! You **can't** separate us!"

Ratchet shook his head. "We have to, kid, so **sit down **and **shut up**."

"No! You **can't**!" She insisted. "There's **gotta** be a law or something!"

"We **can**, and there **isn't**." Optimus cut in moodily. "Don't you see, Dani? Moonblaster is using you to get free access in Sumdac Tower. What she wants up there, none of us know, but it can't be good, knowing her."

"No! I won't let you!" With that, Dani turned heel and ran. She ran out of the base and kept changing course as the entire Autobot team chased after her. Finally, she darted into Sumdac tower, and soon after, there was a flash of red and a hole was blown into the top of the tower.

"Ooh boy." Ratchet said, looking at the space slightly above the hole. "Megatron."

I gasped. He was right. Megatron was hovering above the space, his left hand curled into a loose fist. Slowly, the Decepticon leader descended, opening his fist to the ground and a small figure, clad in lime green and black with dark, pony-tailed hair hopped out, taking a few proud steps towards us.

Dani smirked and looked up to Optimus, who glared back at her with such intensity that it was slightly frightening.

"Y'know, when 'Bee stomped out, he was right to. You **aren't** the best leader. In fact," She continued, examining her nails. "you're one of the **worst**. You've helped the Decepticons back to power!" She shook her head. "I don't even think you know what you're doing. If you would have just let the kid keep the key, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Dani?" I asked cautiously.

She chuckled, and it was a truly frightening sound. "No." She said proudly as she looked up at me, a roguish grin on her face. "I am Moonblaster."

--

THE END...for now...

Use of holoform technology in Pt. 2? Y/N

Suggestions for the sequel? (Please! I want your ideas!)

Sequel is up, for those of you just joining us. It's called "Moonblaster's Return". ENJOY!


End file.
